The prince and The Servant
by nikirocks29
Summary: "Well I've only got one thing to say to that. No way in hell an I going to work for them! So you can just take that offer and shove it up your ass! I am not going!" I yelled. Summary inside. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old haman was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. now she must fight her evergrowing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold onto to and hate all forever?**

* * *

What the hell?

Your probably wondering what I talking about. Well, let's go back to an hour ago. I was coming home from school, a detention slip crumpled up in my hand. Yeah, apparently teachers hate being corrected. But it wasn't my fault. I mean, when you've graduated from two colleges with you doctorate's your should know what happened in the Revolutionary War. I mean, where the hell does China fit in with the Revolutionary War. I'm pretty sure China back then, was living at peace with itself. The Revolutionary war was between the Thirteen Colonies and England.**(In case this somehow found offensive, I have nothing against China.)**

Anyway, after I insulted the teacher I was given a detention slip and told to report to the detention room. In which i dumped coffee on the security guard's face. Yeah, I mean. But don't tell my parents I told you this.

I opened the door to our three-story California Suburban house. Yeah, my parents had money. I don't know where they got it from, I just know they get their money from somewhere.

"Lilian, can you come here for a second? It's important." Mom called.

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit.

"Yeah mom?" I asked, nervously.

I looked at her. Her face was a mixture of anguish and sadness. She looked like she had aged ten years. Her usually straight red hair was thrown into a messy bun, and her eyes had heavy bags under them. Her blue eyes seemed dull.

My dad, well he looked like he would any other day. Clean suit, shaved face, military style hair. He's a perfectionist. Both of my parents are. They want me to go into the family business, and I don't even know what that is!

I don't know how I'm their kid. I'm fifteen, and I'm impulsive. I say what I want when I want. I have wild dark red curly hair with light orange and brown highlights, which I think is a really weird combination but hey, people tell me it looks pretty. It looks like my mom's hair, except I have curly hair that falls to my hip. I have sapphire blue eyes with hints of purple in it just like mom. Now, my height. What I;m about to say is probably going to shock you, so hold on to something. I am 4'11.

That's right. I'm not even five feet. Just like my mom. Yeah, sad but true. I'm very small. though, don't let that fool you. I'm half vampire. I should explain this to you so you don't get confused later.

Vampires are just like humans. We breathe, eat, sleep, we know how throw wild parties and get drunk, and we reproduce. After the age of ten, a vampire can change into a full vampire at anytime. Were born human. Not even half-vampire.

When you turn into a full vampire, it happens on its own. It can occur faster if you've been through some kind trauma. Vampires can heal a hundred times faster, run fifty times faster than the average human and were also very beautiful.

Vampires, though it's rare and only happened in certain cases, have half-souls. Which is when a vampire and the person they are meant to be with have one half of their own soul, but the other half of the soul belong's to the other. When they are placed together and bright light appears combining their souls for eternity.

We also have a King and Queen. They control the vampire laws, like no killing humans. You can drink from them, just don't kill them. There is also the princes and princesses. According to every vampire girl I have ever known, seen or heard, the youngest son is the hottest one since he is um, well I don't know.

Anyway, back to the conversation with my parents.

"Honey, sit down. We've got some news." She said, softly.

"I didn't do it." I blurted out.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing. What were you going to say?" I asked, smiling sweetly. She gave me a look before continuing.

"Well, were going through hard times now, and we are having trouble paying the mortgage. And the king, being a generous friend, offered us a job at the palace."

"Wait. Did you just say they _king _offered you a job at the palace?" I seriously hope I heard wrong.

"Well, not just me, it's all of us." He confirmed.

"Well I've only got one thing to say to that. No way in hell an I going to work for them! So you can just take that offer and shove it up you ass! I am not going!" I yelled.

"First of all, you do not talk to your father like that. And second of all, you will be coming with us. You are not a full vampire and who knows what will happen if we stay here. People have noticed I haven't aged." He stated calmly.

My parents chose to stop aging at early ages. My mom at twenty-nine and my dad and thirty-two. And when you live in the same town for sixteen years and you have no wrinkles or grey hairs what so ever, someone is bound to realize your not aging.

I ran up the stairs without another word.

Which brings us to now. It was a really complicated conversation to me. I mean, would you want to move across the country to the Island Of Vampires?

The Island Of Vampires is basically a country of vampires. Another name for it is, wait I'm laughing, is Flowera. Yeah, the queen really must've like flowers. Anyway, it's really cool since everything there is enhanced. Buildings, mansions, houses, cars everything.

The good that will come of it is that I finally get to see Flowera again. Last time I went, well, let's just say it's hat's made my parent's what they are today.

* * *

The next few days I spent it saying goodbye to my teachers, and my two best friends, Amy and Ashley. Their sisters but their two years apart. Ashley is eighteen and Amy is sixteen, like me. And the good part was that they were vampires so I didn't have to hide the fact that I would become a maid soon. Our goodbyes were very emotional.

"I'm going to miss you." Cried Amy. We hugged for the hundredth time

"Remember to call us, okay?" Ashley asked, wiping her tears away.

"I will." I said, hugging them again.

"And remember, if they treat you bad give us call." We laughed together and continued our goodbyes before mom announced we would be going soon.

I gave them another quick hug before running into the Mercedes. I took my Ipod and put it on shuffle. THe song that came on was similar to how I felt._ The Climb by Miley Cyrus. _I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down. I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

I was startled awake by the sound of the car parking. I looked at noticed we were at the Vampire International Airport.

We each got out silently. I grabbed my carry-on bag and suitcases and walked into the airport.

"Mr and Mrs. Riley, very nice to see you." Javier said politely.

Javier has a vampire, obviously, with long brown hair that went to his back with a clean face and grey eyes. He was about nineteen and stood at 5'8.

"You to Javier." Mom said.

We boarded our plane around 9:25pm. They announced it would be a thirty minutes flight so I took out my Ipod and began to plat Temple Run.

* * *

We landed around 9:45pm. Flowera, at night, was totally and completely speechless. THe city lights lite up everything around it and you could see hundreds of vampires everywhere. The smell of salt water tickled my nose and the sound of laughter filled the air. The Palace stood out though. It was a bright gold with white windows but I couldn't make out anything else.

The ride to the palace seemed long. As we passed buildings and people, I stuck my head out the window, smiling like an idiot. Everyone who saw me smiled and waved. We passed parks, skateboarding rinks which I totally had to check out, rolling skating rinks which made me gulp in fear and ice skating rinks. We passed malls, blood banks, and a lot of more things I couldn't name.

Within minutes we were at the palace gates. Where my new life as a servant would begin. But, if I get to torment and make fun of the royals then it'd fair game.

* * *

**So what you think of this chapter? Review and let me know. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

I stepped out the car leaving my dignity with it. Well what do you expect? In just a few short minutes i'll become a fucking maid!

"Mom, I can't do this." I said. Maybe she'll say it's okay and that we could go home and we wouldn't become servants.

"Sweetie. it's nothing bad."

"Mom, I'll go insane. Maybe I'm already going crazy! I'm losing my mind!" I screamed.

"Snap out of it. Your not going crazy. Vampires can't even go crazy. Sweetie, calm down, stop hyperventilating, you'll give yourself a panic attack. Just breathe and listen. You will be allowed to go the vampire school, then you come home do your chores, have a break, eat dinner then do your homework, shower and then go to sleep."

Great, so I'm not even in charge of my schedule. Doesn't that sound ridiculous. We walked up to the front door where maids and butlers waited for us.

The girls wore light red shirts with white leggings black shorts an apron and shoes with their hair in a high ponytail. Man, I have to wear that? I hate the color beige. The guys were wearing white shirts with black pants and shoes. A women in a knee-length black skirt with a blue blouse and two-inch heels walked up to us, a walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Hello I'm Andrea, head of security here. You must be the Riley's. Normally I would give you your schedule but since it already pretty late, it will be handed to you in the morning. Miss. Riley, you are to report to the East wing commons room. Your rooms are also in the east wing and you have two roommates. All clear? Good, this way." Damn, she said that is one breath.

"Well, what if i start to do back in school? Can say screw yourself and stop doing chores?" She stared blankly at me with her jaw opened. What did I say?

"If you do not do well in school, you will be assigned a tutor. Now, follow me to the East wing."

* * *

I'm not a fan of the Royals. But their Palace was incredible. The floor was marble but the floors in the living room had carpets. You couldn't even see the floor. The living room had four leather sectional sofas spread all around the room. There was hug 200 inch tv hanging over a fire-place. There were baby toys spread out everywhere.

On our way to the East wing i passed three kitchens, a Throne room, a gameroom, poolroom, ballroom sitting rooms and a lot of other rooms I can't remember. We finally made it to the fourth floor of the East wing. Here's the funny part. My room was in the tower. Andrea said that servants live in the towers. I actually thought I was going to see a cold steel room with starving people in it.

I was mistaken. Andrea pushed open the door revealing every girl's dream room. The floor was carpeted a soft lavender purple. There were three beds on one side of the room with three doors next to each bed. On the other side there was a 75 inch tv hanging on the wall over a roaring fire-place. There were three soft-looking mahogany brown sofas with a glass table in the middle covered with nail polish bottle, magazines and papers. THe walls were dark purple and the beds had to king or queen-sized.

There were two girls standing in front of the t.v. arguing over what seemed to be the remote controller. The first one had blond hair that was cut into a bob with green highlights. She had blue eyes and stood about 5'5. She wore a peace sign pajamas pants with a blue tank top and sandals.

The other one had dirty-blond hair that came to her shoulders with red highlights and blue eyes. She was slightly taller around 5'6. She wore monkey pajamas and was barefoot.

Andrea cleared her throat.

"Girls, I would like you to meet your new roommate, Lilian Jada Riley. I'll leave you to yourself." She turned around and walked out, my parents following her.

Is it just me or does Andrea seem a bit to uptight?

* * *

We stood there an awkward silence surrounding us. Suddenly, the one with the green highlights in her hair walked up to me and started talking really fast.

"Oh my gosh. We have been waiting for you to come. I'm Layla and that Julie. I'm seventeen but she's fifteen. Were sisters. How old are you? You look really young. Are you fifteen? You look fifteen. And I absolutely love you hair. Did you dye it this red? No, it's to natural. I want you hair color so badly. People always mistake me for a bimbo since I have blond hair, but everyone knows that not every blond out there is dumb. Were actually pretty smart. Ask any blond in this Palace. I have 3.6 gpa. That's high. Your so short. Your, like, 4'11 right? I wish I were small. I feel tall next to people. I love to paint, sing, dance, and play the guitar. Julie loves to bake, sing, and play piano. What to you like to do?" She finished.

"Huh?" Was that came out.

"Anyway, here's you bed."

She pointed to a the bed in the corner. It was king-sized with bed with a thick dark purple comforter. The pillows were black and silky soft.

For the next hour they explained to me that the door next to the beds were our walk-in closets. They also told me that the King and Queen want us to feel like we were at home.

After that, I changed into my mickey mouse pajamas. When I walked out Layla nad Julie bursted into hysterics.

"Hey! Just because I am fifteen and still like Mickey Mouse does not give you the right to laugh at me." I said.

"Yeah it does." Giggled Julie.

I shook my head before saying goodnight and climbing into my bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Beeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeeeep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Some shut the damn alarm clock before I slam it against the fucking wall." I mumbled.

_Woosh!_

A pillow slammed into the clock, effectively muffling the beeping noise. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard the door open.

"Layla, Julie, I can't keep waking you up. I'm your sister not mom." Andrea said, tiredly.

I sat up, sleep forgotten.

"Wait, your their sister?" I asked.

Now I can see the resemblance. Andrea had blond hair that was in a high ponytail. She stood about 5'6. They had the same facial features and eye color, which is blue.

"Yeah, I'm the oldest. I'm 25." She answered.

"She's supposed to be turning thirty-one next week but she chose to stop aging at twenty-five."

"Does being uptight come with stopping your age at 25?" I asked.

That sent us into a fit of laughter, while Andrea stood there fuming.

"I am not uptight, I'm just strict when it comes to my job."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself sis. Maybe one day we'll believe it." Laughed Layla.

"Yeah yeah, come on you got to get up. School starts in thirty minutes." Andrea left the room after that.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, tripping over what I think is um, pizza? Okay, that is just nasty. I brushed my teeth, rinsed my face and took a shower before opening the door, revealing two very angry sisters. So I take showers in the morning, not my fault the make us go to school so early in the morning.

I walked into the closet and changed into a pair of black ripped jeans that had silver chains hanging from the belt buckles a black t-shirt with the words 'Don't mess with me I'm in the mood to hear your problems' in the front. Mom had it custom-made. Got to love having vampires as parents. I clipped up the side of my hair to my head, letting a few curls frame my face. I put on four-inch sliver stiletto heels and grabbed my messenger bag.

* * *

After Layla and Julie finished getting ready we walked down the stairs. Layla wore a knee-length green dress with a golden lace belt and black four-inch heels. Julie wore a mid-thigh white skirt with a blue silk blouse that clung to her with her hair down and curled. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and wore three-inch blue boots.

We walked into the kitchen for the servants and grabbed our breakfast.

"So, what's the school like?" I asked.

"Well, the students are well, stuck up. The teachers, well some are very nice but the majority are rude and have favorites. So don't get your hopes up that you won't get in trouble if you don't your homework." Layla warned.

"Wonderful. My teachers never liked me at my old school." I said, cheerfully.

Julie and Layla laughed. After a few minutes we got and walked out the east wing exit, stepping into the shining sun. We slipped on our shades and got into Layla's Mercedes. After a lot of convincing she finally handed me the car keys.

"If you so much as get one scratch on my car, you better sleep with one eye open." She threatened.

I got into the front seat and revved the engine. I turned on the radio and put it as loud as it would go, the song _One More Night By Maroon 5 _blasting from the speakers.

"This is our song!" Squealed Julie over the music.

"What do you guys say to giving these people a concert?" I asked, yelling over the music.

"We say hell yeah!"

I pulled out of the Palace driveway, and rolled down the window, then we began to sing at the top of our lungs.

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

We drove down the streets at 75mph. Everyone looked at us some smiling and laughing, others annoyed, and some guys even whistled.

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Ohh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)

Yeah, baby give me one more night _[x3]_

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I started to sing solo

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

All three of us.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know, whatever.

We pulled into the school parking lot with ten minutes to spare.

"Damn, you drive like a maniac." Layla said, breathless.

We were all breathing hard. I had a feeling she would still let me use her car.

"You should drive from now on. Seriously, this one always obey the speed limit, which one of the reasons were always late to school." Julie said.

We stepped out of the car, and almost immediately a group of people made their way toward us. Okay, that's not what happened, so let me rephrase. A group of people ran and pushed their way toward Layla and Julie. Seems they also forgot to mention they were popular.

They pushed themselves out of the group and stood next to me.

"Ready to enter High School Hell?" They asked.

"Oh yeah."

Together we walked into the front doors, looking hot as ever.

* * *

**Seems she has something in mind. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

Everyone stared at us as we walked down the hallway. We walked into the main office to get my schedule.

"Hello Mrs. Corman." Layla greeted kindly.

"Hello dear. What do you need? Another late pass?" She asked.

Mrs. Corman seemed kind. She had black hair that was thrown into a messy bun with brown eyes and looked about 27.

"No. But my friend here need's her class schedule. Her name's Lilian Riley." Layla explained.

"As in Angela and William Riley?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I certainly see the resemblance. You remind me of how your mother used to look when she was fifteen." She said, smiling.

"Here you go dear. Tell her Mindy says hi."

"I will."

As we walked out of the office I noticed I had my least favorite subject for homeroom. Math.

"Don't worry, we have homeroom together. But be warned, the teacher is an asshole." Julie said.

* * *

We walked into homeroom stopping every conversation and bringing everyone's eyes onto us.

"Hey look, it's the maid." A girl shouted. Everyone began to laugh.

"I may be a maid and not have a lot of self-esteem but at least I don't have a restraining order against me for stalking the Prince." Julie shot back.

The class started laughing.

"Okay settle down. What are you?" An icy voice asked.

I spun around, anger blazing in me. I gasped out loud at what I saw. The man was thin like a stick with a straight face a big nose, misshapen lips and narrowed shit ugly eyes.

"Damn, your hideous. Oh and I'm a who not a what asshole. I'm Lilian Riley."

"Of course you'd be a Riley. You look exactly like you mother. Rude and having the attention span of a walnut."

"You. Do. Not. Mock. My. Mother. In. Front. Of. Me." I stated calmly.

Then, now I know I could get expelled for this but hey I was pissed at the time, I pulled back my fist and rammed him in the nose. He was so shocked he fell back. Since vampires heal really fast I walked up to him and pressed my heel into his throat, the heel slipping into his throat.

I heard the sound of someone screaming for security guards.

"Apologize." I growled.

Since he couldn't talk, I removed my heel from his throat and pressed it into his ribs.

"I apologize." He wheezed.

I jammed my heel deeper into his rib one more time before slipping it out and walking out of the class, leaving everyone horrified and speechless.

* * *

**Ohh, what's going to happen next? Review and find out.**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. After the events in homeroom they told me that after today I was suspended for a week. Fine by me. I really couldn't care less. I'm a maid. I probably don't even have a purpose in life.

After school I met up with Layla and Julie.

"Heard what happened in homeroom. School's talking. What happened?" Layla asked, concerned.

"Teacher made fun of my mother. Listen, I'm going to walk to the Palace, clear my head." I didn't wait for then to say anything. I just turned around and walked away.

* * *

I walked down the beach like I used to whenever I visited, letting the salty air clear my mind. Suddenly, I heard music. I continued to walk until I saw it. A group of about twenty people in a circle taking turning dancing. I also noticed an extremely hot guy dancing in the middle. i couldn't see his face but I could tell he was extremely strong with copper brown colored hair that reached his shoulders.

I walked past all them when I felt someone's eyes on me. I didn't dare turn around.

I arrived at Palace half an hour later. I walked in and cleared my throat, announcing my arrival. I walked into the main kitchen where I saw a ground of people in elegant clothing and, get this, crowns on their heads. They seemed to be laughing at something.

Everyone's head turned towards me.

"Servants quarters are in the East Wing." Someone said with a snotty voice.

"I know that. But I am pissed off. And I quite frankly don't give a flying fuck who you are. To me, you're not royal. You a group of prissy people who can't fight their own battles." I snapped.

I grabbed at water bottle and walked out.

"Who the hell does she think she is."

"I'm Lilian Riley." I whispered.

* * *

I walked to the East Wing where Andrea handed me my schedule.

"You are to clean the main living room, the theater room and the main staircase. Here is you schedule." Andrea explained.

"Your going be a joy to work with." I laughed.

I walked up to my room and met up with Julie and Layla. I walked into the closet and smirked. If I was to clean then I was going to wear what I wanted to.

I put blue jean shorts, a red tank top, my hair in a bun and black high tops. I grabbed my Ipod and walked with Julie and Layla to the main living room.

"Now, your new so you don't know our ways of cleaning. The way we clean is through singing. And we won't get in trouble since everyone is use to us singing. And since you don't know how we do it we're going to show you."

She plugged in the Ipod and started dancing around, wetting the mop and cleaning the floor. She put her fist to her mouth, mimicking a microphone, and began to sing.

So I got my boots on,

Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

_[Chorus:]_  
But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

_[Chorus:]_  
But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had-

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
(Never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
(It'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you.

(If I had you- Adam Lambert. I do not own this song.)

"That was awesome!" I yelled and began to mimic a roaring crowd. She did a dramatic bow before handing an invisible microphone to Layla.

"Give up for Layla." Screamed Julie.

Layla her fist to her mouth and began to sing.

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF! _[x3]_

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

(Take it off-Kesha. I do not own this song.)

"Give up for Layla." We cheered.

I found out it amazing how they sang, danced, and cleaned the floor.

"Now, its Lily's turn." Julie announced.

"Get ready to be blown." I said, smirking.

I put my fist to my mouth and began to sing.

The sun goes down

The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

(I'm glad you came-The Wanted. I do not own this song.)

"That has got to be the best version I have ever heard. You, my dear Lilian have the voice of a goddess." They shouted simultaneously and dramatically.

"Now that you know how we clean, what do you say to blowing this place up with our voices?" Julie asked, smiling wickedly.

"I say hell yeah."

Together, all of us began to sing.

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

_[Sia:]_  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

_[Sia:]_  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

_[Chorus:]_  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

(Titanium-David Guetta feat. Sia. I do not own this song.)

When spent the rest four hours cleaning, and singing. It was a weird, yet fun combination. Around seven we were relieved of our chores.

I was walking to the East Wing with Julie and Layla when Kate came up to me.

"Your parents want to see you." She said it with a hint of urgency.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly panicked. Hundreds of gruesome thoughts ran through my head, but she said was something I was not expecting.

"They want you to meet the Royal Family."

* * *

Ice cold shock ran through my body. They wanted me to meet the Royal Family. The people I had insulted.

"Now might be a good time to point out I insulted the royals." I whispered.

"You what?!" They whispered harshly. Andrea took in deep breaths before asking,

"What exactly did you say?"

"I might've said they weren't royals to me but prissy people who couldn't fight their battles." I answered, weakly.

"Okay, I can't deal with this. Just go, your parents are waiting for you in the main dining hall." She said, tiredly.

I shrugged my shoulders and flew down the hall like a bat out of hell. I arrived at the main dining room tired and out of breath.

I opened the door and once again, everyone's eyes gravitated towards me. Seriously, do I have some sort of magnet on me I don't know about?

"There she is. She the one that insulted me."

I was finally able to see the girl with the snotty voice. She had dark blond hair that fell in waves to waist. Her eyes were an icy blue that were glowering at me. She stood about 5'8 with a dress the just over her mid-thigh with knee-length boots and heavy make-up.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't insult you I insulted all of you, big difference. Second of all, I only insulted you cause I was pissed off. And I don't even know who you are." I explained.

"Ugh, hello! I'm the future queen. Zenya Fangalore." She said, disgustedly.

"Is your last name seriously Fangalore?" I asked, laughing.

"Lilian Jada Riley! You will not be disrespectful. Now, apologize." Dad commanded, angerly.

"I think I'll pass."

"I like her. She's got spunk." Someone said.

I looked up and suddenly I felt my breath get stuck in my throat. It was them.

*Flashback December 24, 2007.*

_I stood in front of the castle gates, my Ipod earbuds in my ear, dancing and singing around. When I heard it._ _The youngest daughter of the King, who was fifteen at the time, stood in the path of a fast-moving car. She didn't seem to notice it since her back was facing the car. I ran forward knocking her out of the way._

_I was so shocked at what I had done, that I didn't have time to get out of harm's way. The car crashed right into me. I rolled over the hood, and toppled over the roof, landing on the dusty driveway with a sickening crack. I heard the car crash into the side of the castle wall._

_I heard the door opening and several voices coming towards me._

_"Noooooo!" I heard mom's voice scream out._

_She ran towards me at full vampire speed. She turned me onto my back and I cried out in pain._

_"Her spine." Mom whispered._

_"It hurts." I finally managed to get out._

_It was starting to get harder to breathe. I tried to talk but all that came out was a gurgling sound and blood._

_"Her lungs are filling up with blood." Dad said. _

_Mom stood up, wiping tears from her face. She turned to the youngest brother who I believed was eighteen._

_"You did this! You hit her with the car!"  
_

_"She saved me. If she had not pushed me out of they way that would have been me laying there." The Princess cried._

_"Mom." I choked out._

_"Yes sweetie."_

_"I-" I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say since I started to cough violently, spitting out blood._

_"I'm afraid her injuries are too fatal. We can't save her." Someone said. I didn't want to die. Today was my birthday. I didn't want to die. My parents needed me. I needed them._

_"I can." A voice said. _

_I felt someone lift up my head. I felt the sound of skin breaking then someone pressing their wrist into my mouth. I started choking, the blood coming in and the blood coming out fighting for dominance._

_He took his other hand and passed it through my hair that was dried with blood._

_I felt the bones in my body slowly, painfully begin to heal themselves. I felt seven of my broken ribs crack themselves into place, making me moan in pain. No matter how much I tried to push his wrist away he kept it in place, allowing his strong blood to heal my broken bones and heal my severed spine._

_After a while he removed his wrist, and stepped back. Before falling asleep I was able to see his face. He had coppery brown hair that fell to his shoulders with smoldering dark grey eyes. I gave him a soft smile before closing my eyes, knowing I'll live to see another tomorrow._

*End flashback December 24, 2007*

After that day I was told it was the prince who saved me. I was still healing so we ended up staying at the palace for two months, totally secluded. I was healed on the inside but not on the outside. I had scars covering my stomach upper arms and back.

After feeling sad I had began to feel mad. I was glad to be alive but I somehow wanted to be dead. If I were dead my parents would not have become the robots they are now. They're protective always making sure no harm came to me. Sometimes I heard mom cry wondering why I wasn't the same as I was before the accident.

It was true. I wasn't the same happy, bubbly and naïve Lilian everyone knew. I was a robot. From months I would just sit there and just stare blankly. I would hear my name being said and would answer till they shook me. I had consistent panic attacks. I as scared I would get home. i could look at my scars without bursting into tears. I was a shell. I couldn't feel anything around me. I was numb and I was angry.

Now, here I stood in front of the people who made me who I am today, and I hated them. Suddenly a phone rang, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I have to take this." Mom said, excusing herself.

"So, what's like working here?" The guy said.

I stared blankly at him. He was the oldest one, with black hair and grey eyes. He held a sleeping girl in his arms who seemed to be around two or three. She had black curls and a cute face. She looked like the women who was standing next to the oldest prince whom I assumed was his wife.

"If fucking sucks ass." I hissed.

"You know, my dad is standing right there." He pointed to a man with black hair and grey eyes. He seemed to be around his mid to late twenties and stood around 6'2. A women stood next to him. She had coppery brown hair that reached her waist with kind brown eyes. She stood around 5'9.

"I honestly don't give two shits. To me, your just vampires with enough money to buy the empire state building, nothing else."

"Well that's rude." Zenya snapped.

Mom came in a few minutes later, an enraged look on her face. She turned toward me slowly, taking her time, making me want to jump in fear. I had a feeling the school called.

"You want to enlighten me on why you we're suspended on the first day of school?"

"Not really but okay. The teacher said that he knew I was your kid since I have the attention span of a walnut so I punched him. Stabbed him in the throat with my heel, then stabbed him in the ribs made him apologize then walked away. Plain and simple. Oh, and someone woman, Mindy, told me to tell you she says hi." I said.

"Your grounded. Like, as of starting right now. And you have to wear the uniform." Mom explained.

"But why? It's tacky." I whined.

"Your father and I wear the uniform."

"Newsflash mom. It's the 21 century. No person under the age of twenty-five can make that shit ugly uniform look good." I explained.

"I picked those uniforms." The girl, Zenya, said angrily.

"Then you picked it to mock us. Because I have a rockin' body and it shouldn't be hidden under that." I stated.

"Fire her! She is being disrespectful." Zenya screamed.

"For the love of all of us, shut the fuck up. Can't you tell? There are two types of people here. One, the people who are afraid to speak their mind and will praise you just because you said hello to them and two, people like me, people who don't give a shit about what species you come from or if your royalty or not. And you, Zenya, if you do anything to try and get rid of me, you will be sleeping with one open for the rest of your miserable life!" I yelled.

She ran toward me a vampire speed and I duck in time to see her jump in the air and crash head first into the wall.

"This has been fun. Well, gotta run!" I said cheerfully, running out the door, when suddenly, I was airborne. I landed on a couch so nothing was broken. Well, I hope nothing was broken. I picked up a pen and jammed it into her stomach just as she was about to kick me again. I ran to East Wing, just barely tripping over the stairs.

I ran into the room and slammed the door, locking it. I leaned against the door and took a deep breath before opening my eyes, staring into the eyes of three very shocked sisters.

"What did you do?" Andrea's voice cut through the silence, quick like a knife.

"I insulted Zenya." I said, easily.

"You what?!" They screamed at the same time.

"Well, she was being annoying. So I threatened her." I said.

"You what?!" They screamed louder.

"Don't worry, I didn't get in trouble. But, my parents did find out I got suspended from school. Yeah, I'm grounded now. Which means I can't go in pool this weekend. This blows." I pouted.

"We're in a major crisis and your worried about not being able to go in the pool this weekend?" Julie asked, exasperated.

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you pissed off a Zenya. A Princess with the uncanny ability to get back at people. The last person who made fun her ended up dead. You do not want to mess with her." Layla warned.

"Too late. I am officially on her bad side." I said, smiling.

"And your happy about that. She had killed six people to get to where she is today. She wants to show the Royal Family they have one person to fear. Not to mention the six people she killed were all girls under the age of eighteen who we're engaged to the Prince to marry him. She is a psychopath. I am telling you as of right now, do not mess with her." Andrea warned.

Okay, now this Zenya girl is starting to creep me out. She killed six girls because she thought they were a threat? I mean, I'm not even five feet, how could I possible be a threat?

I went to bed around 12:00 taking advantage of my suspension from school. You wouldn't believe the time I had to go to sleep for school. I had to go to bed at ten. Anyway, I put on my mickey mouse pajamas before climbing into bed and letting the softness envelop me, making me feel secured.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Review and let me know. **

**P.S. Let me know if I should add Travis's Point of view to this story or make a whole spearate story for his point of view. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant,_

_I went to bed around 12:00 taking advantage of my suspension from school. You wouldn't believe the time I had to go to sleep for school. I had to go to bed at ten. Anyway, I put on my mickey mouse pajamas before climbing into bed and letting the softness envelop me, making me feel secured._

* * *

I woke up, feeling the warming sun on my face. I turned around and looked at the clock 6:56am stared back at me. Wow, I can't remember the last time I woke up that early. I got up twenty minutes later and walked into the bathroom brushing my teeth and putting on a sweater, not even bothering to change my clothes.

I walked down the stairs and entered the servants' kitchen. Only some people were awake and the one's that were awake were running around preparing for the Royal Family's breakfast. Someone thrust an apron into my arms and told me to start cooking.

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly.

"I know a way to make breakfast without being in a hurry. Just calm down and let me explain."

That is how we ended up in roller skates, plating in our hands, and singing to music. We rolled into the dining room stopping every conversation. I noticed that only was the Royal Family sitting there eating, so were their friends. It made a total of about twenty people. This seemed more like an important event instead of breakfast since they were all wearing fancy suits. I also my parents were sitting there. What the fuck? I have to serve the Royal Family and now my parents?

I went into the kitchen and put the music painfully loud and started singing. I went back into the dining room. i set, more like threw, my parent's food in front of them. Zenya pointed at her glass that was more than half full. She want's to act spoiled, well, let's show her how the servant's deal with this.

Layla and Julie walked in, roller skates on and wicked smiles on. I told my plan and together we gathered up the servants. They song, _Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO _came on.

I skated at a very fast speed and flipped over the table, kicking my foot out so that the contents of Zenya's plate landed in her lap. I rolled backwards, facing her, a mega-watt smile on my face. I stood in front of the table and began to run toward them. I stuck my hands our and threw the table upward. What I didn't think to do was let go of the table. Since the table was really long the fall to the ground left my shoulder, well, broken.

I stood up, staring at the faces that ranged from concern to pure hatred. I pointed at Layla and yelled,

"It was her Idea!" Before running into the kitchen and letting out a long string of profanities.

"Mother fucking, cocklicking, asswhiping son of a bitch that hurt!"

* * *

After everything was clean up, two more weeks were added to my punishment. One for destroying, well everything in the dining room and two for blaming Layla and Julie, who were pissed off and refused to talk to me.

Mom took me to see the Royal Family doctor who said my shoulder was broken in three places and it had to be broken into place.

I stood and ran down the three flights of stairs, my shoulder screaming protest. I ran into the living room where everybody sat, recovering from the breakfast incident.

"Helpppp!" I yelled. running across the room and standing behind the couch were the Royal family and their friends sat.

"Lily, just calm down. It's not that bad. It's going to help you heal faster." Mom said.

"Not that bad?! You want to break my shoulder again! That is only going to make me yell out profanities. Seriously, what the fuck?" I yelled.

"I've had enough of this." The Doctor said, them took out a needle. Not, not a needle, a sedative.

That's when I started to freak out. He ran at me with vampire speed and grabbed my arm and lifted the needle. I am seriously freaked out my needles, as you can see. I was struggling here and no one was doing anything. Though I did notice a few concerned glances. i was able to get the upper hand and kicked him is the stomach.

I was suddenly thrown on the floor and felt someone really heave land onto of me. During the struggle the gauze had fallen off, and it was bleeding heavily. I was starting to see two of everything and I seriously wasn't feeling so good. I felt my stomach start to churn in queasy ways. I kicked him off with the last of my strength and ran to the nearest bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach.

Before I succumbed to darkness, I saw someone life up the Doctor and throw his across the room. I finally left darkness take over me, letting the pain of my shoulder fade away.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

**Be warned, this chapter will have a lot of songs.**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant,_

_Before I succumbed to darkness, I saw someone life up the Doctor and throw his across the room. I finally left darkness take over me, letting the pain of my shoulder fade away._

* * *

I woke feeling disoriented. My shoulder didn't hurt but by head did. I was about to grab hold of my head when I felt someone's hand push my back down.

"Sweetie, your still very sore. You shouldn't strain yourself." Came mom's worried frantic voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Um, when you had flipped the table not only did you break your shoulder, you got a concussion. You've been out for five days." She explained, sadly.

"So, it's saturday. Wow, last time something happened was almost three years ago." I said.

"Yeah. They said your going to be feeling some pain. We didn't break you shoulder into place. One of the Royals, who name shoulder remain unknown, volunteered to feed you their blood. For the next week you are not to do anything that will strain you. Which means cleaning, running anything that can hurt you again."

"Aye Aye, captain." I laughed.

"Good to see you haven't lost you sense of humor."

"Don't worry mom. My sense of humor isn't going anywhere."

"Remember, no doing anything physical. I don't care if want to sing, just do not move very quickly."She said.

This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

Turns out, this week was fun. I ended up officially meeting the oldest son of the king and queen. His name was Dave and he was 28 but he stopped aging at 24. His wife, turns out she wasn't even royal, is 25 but she stopped aging at 23. Her name was Cecilia. They have a daughter named Emma who is three years old. She already thinks I'm her aunt. Yeah, she shocked everyone including me, when she called me aunty as I was brining in food for the King and is guests. He was having a dinner party to congratulate someone. For what, I do not know.

*Flashback Three nights ago*

_I came walking in, mumbling the lyrics to a song. I set the plates in front of the king, queen, they're children and Dave's Wife Cecilia and their daughter Emma._

_I was starting to walk away when someone's voice rang out through the room._

_"Aunty Lily." _

_I spun and raced Emma. Did she call me Aunty Lily?_

_"Did she just call the maid 'Aunty Lily'."_

_"You know, not all maids are that bad. Were people, not animals. We have names. Next time you call for us, use our names, assholes."_

*End Flashback*

I got accustomed to being called Aunty Lily though I could tell Layla and Julie were jealous since they had known her since she was born.

I was walking down the hall when I passed a piano room. Curiosity got the best of me and I pushed in the glass doors, my sweeping over everything, from the floor to the beautiful glass ceiling. I closed the doors and walked to the large piano. I sat at the bench, and tentatively put my fingers to the keys. I pressed a few keys and suddenly, I was playing one of my favorite songs. I opened my mouth and allowed the lyrics to pour out of me, like silk.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(A Thousand Years-Christina Perri. I do not own this song)

I remembered the first time I played the piano as my fingers flowed over the keys. I was six and absolutely mesmerized by the way my mother played the piano. I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to know what it felt like to let music flow from your fingers guiding you, becoming one with music that flowed around me. That was also the around the time I began to play the drums and guitar. At age ten I was playing all three instruments and I was awesome. Then, my interest peaked higher to singing and dancing.

After the accident on my thirteenth birthday, I worked even harder at playing my music. If my dancing was over I would push myself to play harder and better than ever. Only my parents knew I was afraid to dance. That night of the accident I was dancing. It was the only happy moment I had that day, And everytime I tried to fight it and dance, panic attacks hit me at 200mph.

I dreamed of making my own band called 'Mystery Chicks'. But, both of my best friends have stage fright. I got up and left the piano room. I was walking back to my room when Andrea walked up to me and thrust a bucket and mop into my hands.

"Clean the main entrance and the main staircase." Before turning around and leaving.

I walked to the main staircase of the palace and set down the bucket and mop before grabbing Julie and Layla's arms and pulling them aside.

"I have the best idea ever."

"No, not again." They argued.

"Non of the royals are here. I think we can get away with it."

"You are so lucky we think of you as a sister."

That is how an hour later, we ended up in shirts that stopped just over our belly button with blue shorts and sandals. We opened the curtains of all six large bay windows facing the main staircase and entrance, letting in long streams od sunlight that touched everything. I grabbed everyone else and told them my way of cleaning. Seen as they have been cleaning for who knows how long, they were in need of so serious fun time. And that is exactly what I told them.

There was about thirty of us, you should see how big the main staircase is, so we each grabbed two buckets full of water and threw it on the stairs, letting it wet everything.

I kicked off my shoes and grabbed the mop. I turned on the Ipod and began to sing while walking up the stairs, cleaning.

Move your body, out on the floor

Put your troubles aside  
And start living  
Anybody can let go  
Throw away all your problems  
Cuz right now it's party time

Girl don't feel outta place  
Cuz I, I'm in love with this feeling now  
And I, I, hope that this will last a while  
We should make it last a while

You like to drink, so do we  
Get more bottles, bring 'em to me  
Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
Now everybody put your hands in the air say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Girl I wanna  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wanna see you tonight  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Girl I gotta, I gotta, I gotta  
I gotta see you tonight

Halfway through the song, everyone joined me, sliding across the steps and slipping on the water, with laughter bouncing off walls. This is how cleaning should be. It should be fun, not boring.

Oh oh, oh woh oh oh  
Oh oh, let me see your hands  
Oh oh, oh woh oh oh  
Oh oh, tonight is the night

Lost in the moment  
Can't believe you're so beautiful  
Feels like I'm in a dream  
Baby we're going  
Somewhere you've never been before  
So take my hand and come with me

Girl don't feel outta place  
Coz I, I'm in love with this feeling now  
(Yeah 3x Chris Brown. I do not own this song.)

The next the song that came on had all of us laughing and singing.

_[Pitbull]_

J-LO!

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
It's a new J-Lo ration  
Of party people

_[Pitbull]_  
Get on the floor (dale)  
Get on the floor (dale)  
RedOne!

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
Let me introduce you to my party people  
In the club...

_[Pitbull]_  
I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like inception I play with your brain  
So I don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
'cause you will lose yeah  
Now pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If your an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_[Verse 2]_  
I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Its getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa

_[Chorus]_  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_[Pibull]_  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka some … and coke  
And watch people get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor  
Get on the floor

_[Jennifer]_  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
(On The Floor Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull. I do not own this song.)

No one saw it coming! I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at everyone. They we all so shocked, they fell on the floor, spraying water everywhere. We ended up having a water fight, listening to music. Three hour's had passed, and not even half of the main staircase was clean. Let alone the main entrance.

It took us another four hours to finally finish the main staircase. It was currently three-thirty and we were just moving on to the main entrance.

Suddenly, one of my all time favorite song came on.

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here

Oh she, oh she so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you  
I want to get to know you better

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a celebration, baby

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon

I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speakerbox  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

You make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, body, body language  
C'mon

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here

(Body Language Jesse McCartney. I do not own this song.)

I didn't hear the door open, but I did feel eyes on us as we cleaned the staircase. I just kept singing with everyone.

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

(Before he cheats Carrie Underwood. I do not own this song.)

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease

You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life

(Before he cheats Carrie Underwood. I do not own this song.)

I took my fist and put to my lips and began to sing a spanish song.

Las manos arriba cintura sola  
Da media vuelta danza kuduro  
No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza  
Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro (x2)

Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar  
Que se mete por tus venas  
Lo caliente del sol que se te metio  
Y no te deja quieta nena

Quien puede parar eso que al bailar  
Descontrola tus caderas sexy  
Y ese fuego que quema por dentro  
Y lento te convierte en fiera

Con las manos arriba cintura sola  
Da media vuelta y sacude duro  
No te quites ahora que esto solo empieza  
Mueve la cabeza y sacude duro

Balançar què uma loucura  
Morena vem o meu lado  
Ninguem vai ficar parado  
Quero ver Mexa kuduro  
Balançar què uma loucura  
Morena vem o meu lado  
Ninguem vai ficar parado oh

Oi oi oi, oi oi oi  
E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro  
Oi oi oi, oi oi oi  
Seja morena o loira, vem balançar kuduro  
Oi oi oi

Las manos arriba cintura sola  
Da media vuelta danza kuduro  
No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza  
Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro (x2)

Balançar què uma loucura  
Morena vem o meu lado  
Ninguem vai ficar parado  
Quero ver Mexa kuduro  
Balançar què uma loucura  
Morena vem o meu lado  
Ninguem vai ficar parado oh

Oi oi oi, oi oi oi  
E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro  
Oi oi oi, oi oi oi  
Seja morena o loira, vem balançar kuduro  
Oi oi oi

El Orfanatooooooo!  
Las manos arriba cintura sola  
Da media vuelta danza kuduro  
No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza  
Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro (x2)  
(Danza Kuduro Don Omar. I do not own this song.)

"Dang girl, you can sing." They cheered and gave me standing ovation.

"This song is to the any girl who felt sad about breaking up with someone." I stated.

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die  
I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop

_[Chorus]_  
I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
It started with the perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go

_[Chorus]_

You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone  
Ah already gone, already gone, already gone  
Ah already gone, already gone, already gone

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

_[Chorus]_

You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone

(Already Gone Kelly Clarkson. I do not own this song.)

I looked over to the door and saw the Royal Family looking at me with suppressed shock. Didn't think a servant had a stong voice huh?

I gather everyone and whispered my plan. Everyone nodded and we got into places.

_[Sia - Hook] (Me)_

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

_[Flo Rida] (Some guys)_  
I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping music,  
I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right vibe  
Ready to get live, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping nose dive  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
I'm the head of my band, mic check one two  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, a hundred super models

_[Sia - Hook] (Me Julie and Layla)_  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

_[Flo Rida]_  
Party rocker, foot-show stopper  
More Chambord  
Number one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby tilt the freaky show

What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, call my homie then we hit Spain  
Do you busy with the bail, we get insane

_[Sia - Hook] (Julie)_  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

_[Bridge] (Me and Layla)_  
I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl

Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tear up that body  
Dominate you 'til you've had enough  
I hear you like  
The wild stuff

_[Sia - Hook] (me)_  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl...

(Wild ones FLO RIDA feat. SIA. I do not own this song.)

Everyone one of us began walking down the stairs, separating into groups. Me, Julie, Layla and nine other people moved toward the Royal Family and their friends. I stepped forward and began to sing, my voice echoing throughout the silent room.

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got our hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

_[Chorus:]_  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

_[Chorus:] _  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

_[Chorus:]_  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
(We R Who We R Kesha. I do not own this song.)

To say they were shocked was an understatement. They were stunned times ten and more. Seriously, they just stared at us.

Emma started clapping her hands and jumped down from her mom's arms and ran at me, hugging me around the thighs.

"What do you say to helping me clean?" I laughed at the enraged look on Cecilia's face.

"No!" She yelled, giggling happily.

"Oh yeah? Let's see what I can do to change you mind." I passed her over to Julieand ran, sliding on my knees on the water. I even ended up giggling. Last tiem I giggled, was before the accident.

I came back sliding on my knees toward a kumping Emma who was beggging her mom to let her try the floor'n Slide.

"No Emma. You couldn't get hurt!" She yelled.

I grabbed Emma and lifted her onto my back, and ran, sliding across the floor. What I didn't expect was to keep sliding till I was outside, in the path of falling into the pool. That's when Emma started screaming, and started clinging for dear life.

"Stop sliding." Came Cece's frantic voice.

"I can't." I yelled, tears spilling down my face.

We fell right into the deep end of the pool. Right befroe we went down, I heard two voices scream,

"My baby!"

* * *

I couldn't swim, and I knew it was a matter of time till we both drowned. If I couldn't go up to the surface, I wwasn't keeping Emma down here to die with me. She was a baby. She had so much to live for. I untangled her chubby arms from my neck, and unwrapped her legs from my waist.

I felt us going deeper so with all my strength I pushed up, towards the surface. I smiled when I saw her go through the surface and someone grab her. I floated to bottom of the pool, smiling. I might've not been able to save myself, but I was able to save Emma.

With that thought, I closed my eyes, feeling my shallow breath go weaker, till there was nothing left.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Review and find out. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._**  
**

_I couldn't swim, and I knew it was a matter of time till we both drowned. If I couldn't go up to the surface, I wasn't keeping Emma down here to die with me. She was a baby. She had so much to live for. I untangled her chubby arms from my neck, and unwrapped her legs from my waist._

_I felt us going deeper so with all my strength I pushed up, towards the surface. I smiled when I saw her go through the surface and someone grab her. I floated to bottom of the pool, smiling. I might've not been able to save myself, but I was able to save Emma._

_With that thought, I closed my eyes, feeling my shallow breath go weaker, till there was nothing left._

* * *

I woke up, freezing cold. Oh, now I know why I was cold. I as outside, in my clothes, having mouth to mouth resisitation being done on me. Now that feeling returned to my body, I started feel the flaming hot pain in my throat. I started to cough and choke on the pool water. I turned myself on my stomach and threw up.

After five minutes of coughing up pool water I just wanted to curl up sleep, possibly hide forever. I felt someone left me up and cradle me to chest.

"Hi. I'm Lilian." I greeted sleepily.

I felt is chest rumble with laughter."I'm Travis."

"You're the youngest, um, something. Princey thingy. I feel high. Why do I feel high? How old are you?"

"I'm 21. And you feel like that, cause you wwere underwater for a few minutes. But the pool chemicals should clear out of you head by tomorrow." He answered.

"Okay."

Since, even when I'm being carried I'm short, my head only went to his chest. Though I pretty sure that if we stood side by side, I still wouldn't reach his chest.

I breathed in deeply before clothing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up with by muscles stiff, my nose stuffed, and a pounding, never ending headache. Not to mention couldn't talk from choking on so much pool water. Yeah, in all, I felt like shit.

I walked, more like stumbled, down the stairs. I always forget how t walk properly when I get sick.

"Morning people." I started to cough.

"Sweetie, sit down." Mom said, gently.

I walked over to them and sat down, next to Zenya.

"Eww. Your sick. Get away from me. The ball is in three weeks and do not need to be getting your germs on me." She said, disgustedly.

I leaned toward and sneezed on her food.

"Whoops."

"Lilian leave her alone. Now, come on. Drink this." I smelled the familiar disgusting smell of the remedy mom always makes when I'm sick.

"No." I said.

"Must we go through this everytime. for once can you just drink it without putting up a fight?" Mom asked, tiredly.

"No! And you can't make me." I grabbed the cup, and looked around. I leaned toward Zenya and dumped it on her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It burns!" She screamed, and threw herself on me, and began to pull on my hair.

"Crazy bitch. You ruined my hair and an oufit that cost two thousand dollars." She flashed her fangs but before she got near me I kicked her off and grabbed the knife of the table. I spun around, my hair flying around me. Man, this would look so cool it I was wearing a white dress and it was in an action movie. I would look like an avenging angel.

I threw the knife, purposely missing her head by centimeters. I ran at her and punched nose. You should have seen it. A vampire's skin is warm and soft, but extremely, rock solid, hard. So it was pretty impressive when I heard the bones making a sickening crack, then a snap. She crumpled to the floor and held her nose as if it were the most precious thing. In case you miss interpret what I say, her nose did not fall off. And after my fist connected with her nose I felt my bones snap.

"You broke my nose."She said, shocked. Well, everyone as shocked for that matter.

"No shit. I just broke my fucking fist. Damn, I hope I don't become as hard-faced as you." The sentence made absolutely no sense to me, so I ended up laughing. Soon everyone started laughing. Halfway through the laughter I walked out of the room. I was walking down the hallway when I heard crying. It came from the bathroom.

I pushed open the door and what I saw made me scream out in horror.

Julie laid on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her, her wrists cut so deeply they didn't heal. THat's not what made me scream though. It was the fact that she had a razor blade in her hand with a note attached to it. I kneeled down and picked it up.

_To whom it may concern, _

_I am truly sorry I did this. But I had to. The pain __wouldn't go away. My night terrors were getting __worse, and their was nothing I could do about it._

_To my sisters, stay strong. Remember I will be watching you. So do not do anything wrong. I will miss you. But know that I love you and I did this for a good cause. _

_To the Royal Family. You have been so kind to me since I first arrived when I was ten. You cared for me when no else would. Know that I think of you as my second family and that I love you._

_To my dearest friend, Lily. You were the best friend I had. You were fun. A small person filled with so much energy and nowhere to use it. Know that I love you like a sister. And to take care of yourself._

_To my true love, Aiden. I love you my darling. You were there for me, cared for me, held me when I had nightmares. You were there to tell me I was beautiful, to tell me you love me. And I would like you to know, I'm pregnant. I should've told you sooner, but it was too much to burden. You were to busy trying to get out of the arranged marriage, I knew this would be too much for you. I love you._

_To all of those who have been with me, I love you and know I will always be there with you._

_Julie. _

I screamed once more, before collapsing and crying. I put my fingers to her throat. She had a pulse. It was really weak, but it was there. I grabbed the razor and cut my wrist. I put my wrist to her dry, cracked lips, and begged her to drink.

Suddenly, even came into the bathroom, shocked. They took in the blood on the floor, Julie's cut, unhealing wrists, the note, and me desperately trying to get blood down her throat. Layla and Andrea came running forward, tears welling up in their eyes and spilling forward.

They grabbed the note and read it out loud. Everyone was crying by the end. Halfway through the note, Julie started to drink, her pulse slowly returning, color returning to her cheeks, and her deeply wounded wrists, healing.

"She's pregnant?" Zenya said disgustedly.

"I knew she was a whore. She's mental. She tried to commit suicide."

"For the love of all of us, shut the fuck up. My best friend, a girl who has people who loves and cares for her a mother of an unborn child, tried to kill herself! You lucky I found her, or she'd be dead by now. Just keep you comments to yourself and don't say a fucking word, or you'll be the one bleeding on the floor!" I threatened.

"Who do you think you are? You can't threaten me!"

"Just leave!" Everyone yelled.

Aiden walked over and sat down by Julie, placing her head on his lap. I moved my wrist and for a few seconds, nothing happened. Her eyes started to flutter open. She stared at all of us before her eyes landed on Aiden.

Tears welled up in her eyes. He scooped her up in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"I'm so sorry! I had to do it! I kept seeing him hurt me and i couldn't stop it." She sobbed.

I stared at them as he comforted her. He had brown hair with kind brown eyes and a loving look on his face. He really loved her.

"It's okay." He cooed.

I ended up running out of the room, ignoring Julie's desperate calls. How could she try to kill herself? My best friend wanted to die! But why? She said something about seeing a man hitting her. The note said she came when she was ten years old. It suddenly dawned on me. She was abused as a child. That explained how she was kind of jumpy around guys.

"Lily, wait!"

I spun around. I wasn't mad at her. I was mad that she chose to try to kill herself.

"Why didn't you tell me you were abused as a kid. I could've helped you. You wanted to leave us. The people who loved you. The Kind a queen have been you parents for almost six years and this is what they get? You tried to kill yourself!" I cried.

"I know! But you haven't felt the pain my sisters and I have! They protected me for the first six of my life before moving here. I lived with my mom and dad for another few months before she died. We were coming home and we got mugged by rogue vampires. My mom tried to save me and herself. After she was killed my dad blamed me for what happened. He went to from the sweetest dad to an, abusive, vicious father. A father who used his own six-year-old daughter as a blood bag! I never told any that! Just that he hurt me. I was terrified and today I had a nightmare that he was set free and that he killed everyone I loved. I saw kil my child in front of me! He tortured me and when I finally woke up, I snapped. I grabbed the knife and locked myself in. And I almost killed myself. I'm happy you found me when you did, Lily. I didn't realize what I was leaving behind. I nearly killed my own child! So thank you, Lily, for saving me." By the end, we were both crying and hugging each other.

"How many months along you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um, five months. You couldn't tell cause I wore the slightly bigger clothes."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

* * *

The next month passed quickly and soon it was November 7, Julie's birthday. After the incident in the bathroom, she started to take therapy for her feelings and struggles. She and Aiden were closer than ever and they were engaged. THe weird thing is that she's turning sixteen and he just turned nineteen, the age he chose to stop aging. They were expecting a baby girl.

I had finally officially met the other members of the Royal Family without any incident. I met the youngest sibling, who was eighteen and her name was Elizabeth. She looked just like her mother, having the same coppery brown hair with brown eyes and she stood around 5'7. We became fast friends.

The other one was the second oldest, Cameron. He had black hair with brown eyes and was the funniest one. He stood at around 6'1, standing an inch under Travis who was 6'2.

Me and Travis had talked once in a while which was a good thing, but he was distant. The bad thing was that I was starting to fall for him. I was angry whenever he would ignore me, but something about him drew me to him, like an invisible rope.

I walked into the living room, where everyone was set to scream surprise when she came in. The room was decorated with white and blue balloons the were spread on the floor, in the air, everywhere. There was a big buffet with birthday cake, pies, pastries, cupcakes, every food for birthdays you could think of. You said it, we had it.

I walked to the stage we set up and changed into my outfit. It was ripped black jeans with chains, a purple silk blouse with my hair in natural curls, the sides clipped up a few stranding framing my face, and four-inch black heels.

I stood in front of the curtains, my head down, the wireless headset microphone on, and setting the thin, black electric guitar in my arms. I heard the everyone scream 'surprise' while Julie was laughing. Well, I think she was, then again, I was behind a curtain.

"This a birthday song from me, Lilian, to my best friend Julie, t let he know we are here for her. Every step of the way." I said, from behind the curtains.

I started to strum the guitar as the curtains opened. I stood up on the stage, staring down at more than hundred people.

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Little girl terrified

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

I started to walk forward, the beat getting stronger, the music pulsing through me.

_[CHORUS]_  
Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries

I slowed the music down, and began to move lightly.

Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

I walked down the steps, walking toward Julie who was crying.

_[CHORUS]_

This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries

I walked back up the steps and was joined with Layla, Andrea nad Elizabeth.

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries  
(When She Cries Britt Nicole. I do not own this song.)

We stood on the stage, facing everyone, Julie crying, a small smile on her face.

I started to talk, my voice booming throughout the room.

"A few weeks ago, we almost lost Julie. And I would like her to know, that we will stand by her, for everything. We are you family. family may be the people your related to, but always remember a true family are those who stand together, willing to love one another, care for each other, be the person they talk to, the shoulder they cry on. We want you to cry tears of joy, not tears of pain and misery. We want you to only feel pain when you laugh too hard, not because you were hurt, we want you to love us for a true family, not because you were told to. We will each stand by you, from decision, to personal reasons. Happy birthday Julie, and always remember that we love you. We are your family, do not take what we can do for you for granted."

She came running towards me, crying tears of happiness.

"That was so beautiful. I love you guys too."

I gave her a big hug then walked back to the stage. I set down the guitar and was joined by Layla, Elizabeth and Andrea. We wore identical outfits. We changed out heels for flat boots and stood in front of everyone.

The music started up and we began to sing and dance. Well, I sang, they danced.

Hello my friend

I remember when you were  
So alive with your wide eyes to the light  
Then the light that you had when your heart was stolen  
Now you say that it ain't worth stayin'  
You wanna run but you're hesitatin'  
I'm talkin' to me

Don't let the lights go down  
Don't let the fire burn out  
Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found

So when you get the chance (get the chance)  
Are you gonna take it (take it)  
There's a really big world at your fingertips  
And you know you have the chance to change it  
There's a girl on the streets, she's cryin'  
There's a man whose faith is dying  
Love is calling you

Don't let the lights go down  
Don't let the fire burn out  
Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found

Why do we go with the flow?  
Why take the easier road?  
Why are we playin' it safe?  
Love came to show us the way  
Love is a chance we should take  
I'm movin' out of the way

Dada dada da da _[x2]_

Don't let the lights go down  
Don't let the fire burn out  
Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
(stand up)  
Don't let the lights go down  
Don't let the fire burn out (stand up)  
Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found

So when you get the chance  
Are you gonna take it  
There's a really big world at your fingertips  
And you know you have the chance to change it  
(The lost get found Britt Nicole. I do not own this song.)

Me and Layla ran up the stage and picked a song.

_Italic-Lilian_

_**Bold-Layla** _

**_You look around _**

**_It's staring back at you _**  
**_Another wave of doubt _**  
**_Will it pull you under _**  
**_You wonder _**

**_What if I'm overtaken _**  
**_What if I never make it _**  
**_What if no one's there? _**  
**_Will you hear my prayer? _**

**_When you take that first step _**  
**_Into the unknown _**  
**_You know that He won't let you go _**

_[Chorus:]_  
_So what are you waiting for? _  
_What do you have to lose? _  
_Your insecurities try to alter you _

_You know you're made for more _  
_So don't be afraid to move _  
_Your faith is all _  
_It takes in you _  
_You can walk on the water too _

_So get out _  
_And let your fear fall to the ground _  
_No time to waste _  
_Don't wait _  
_Don't you turn around and miss out _  
_Everything you were made for _  
_I know you're not sure _  
_So you play it safe _  
_Try to run away _

**_If you take that first step _**

**_Into the unknown _**  
**_He won't let you go _**

_[Chorus] Both_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**(Step Out) **_  
_**Even when a storm hits **_  
_**(Step Out) **_  
_**Even when you're broken **_  
_**(Step Out) **_  
_**Even when your heart is telling you, telling you to give up **_  
_**(Step Out) **_  
_**When your hope is stolen **_  
_**(Step Out) **_  
_**You can't see where you're going **_  
_**You don't have to be afraid **_

_**So what are you waiting** for?  
(_Walk on water. Britt Nicole. I do not own this song.)

I sang a song that had everyone crying or ready to dry.

I wanna set the world on fire

Until it's burning bright for You  
It's everything that I desire  
Can I be the one You use?

_[CHORUS]_  
I, I am small but  
You, You are big enough  
I, I am weak but  
You, You are strong enough to  
Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Nothing I can not do  
Nothing I cannot do

I wanna feed the hungry children  
And reach across the farthest land  
And tell the broken there is healing  
And mercy in the Father's hands

_[CHORUS]_

Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Nothing I cannot do  
Nothing I cannot do

My hands my feet  
My everything  
My life, my love  
Lord, use me

I wanna set the world on fire  
I wanna set the world on fire, yeah

Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Nothing I cannot do  
Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
There's nothing I can't do  
Nothing I can't do

I'm gonna set the world on fire  
Set the world on fire  
(Set the world on fire Britt Nicole. I do not own this song.)

The rest of the part seemed to fly by. We ate, danced, sang, and played games. Andrea, Julie, Layla, Elizabeth, Cece and Emma ended up downing a girl's camp out in the living room, to which I accepted. They asked me to pick what game we should play and I ended up picking Truth or Dare.

This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

"Okay. Layla, I dare up to run and down the stairs twice, in you bra and underwear." I said, smirking.

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders and took off her pajamas. She wore a neon pink bra and underwear set. Really weird.

She walked toward the main staircase, and started to run up. I heard some people scream and other whistle. She came back down then ran back up but not before giving me a glare. She came down five minutes later and put on her shirt and shorts.

"Okay, I dare all three of you to go up the guys room and give one of them a lap dance." She dared, giving us a wicked smile.

We walked up the stairs and entered the room. Their were about seven of them, and Layla picked who we gave a lap dance to. Elizabeth went to Carter, Julie went to Zack, which made Aiden extremely angry, and I went to Kendall. While Cece went to Dave. We sat on their laps and began to give them a lap dance.

_Intro: 50 Cent]_

Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive

_[Chorus: 50 Cent & Olivia]_  
_[50 Cent]_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
_[Olivia]_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_[Verse 1: 50 Cent]_  
You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

Whiling doing th lap dance, I heard three people growl.

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge: 50 Cent & Olivia]_  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

_[Verse 2: 50 Cent]_  
Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this before  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone

_[Chorus 2x]_

What made it even more awkward was when the guys groaned and wrapped their around own hips. As soon as the song ended, we each got up at the same time, screamed, and ran out of the room. Since Julie was pregnant and had hormones she started to cry, her facing going red as tears fell down her face. She ran down the stairs, crying.

"You really should've let her give Aiden a lap dance." I said.

"I know, but I wanted to see if he would get jealous. To see if he will prove himself worthy. And he did, since he just about attacked Zack." She explained.

After that, we ended up singing to karaoke, dancing and playing board games, till we fell asleep around three in the morning.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of something tickling my nose and people snickering. I knew what they were doing. They were wanted me to face plam myself with Whip Cream. I wiggled my fingers and, indeed, felt the whip cream. I lifted my hand and hit someone's face. I opened my eyes, and stared into shocked, playful grey eyes. It was then I noticed it was Travis with a the other guys around him, laughing.

"I have been doing that since I seven. You going to have to do better." I passed my finger down Travis's face picking up the cream and licking it off my finger.

"Man, you gotta love Whipped Cream." I said. I got up and made my to door, but not before grabbing the can of Whipped Cream and spraying all of them. I laughed before running outside. I let me eyes adjust to the sunny weather, but before I could run I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and felt the person whisper in a really creepy, I-want-to-run-for-my-life-and-hide-and-never-come-out-voice,

"I got you."

* * *

**I wonder who it is? Review and find out.** **:D**

**P.S. This chapter made me cry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._**  
**

_"Man, you gotta love Whipped Cream." I said. I got up and made my to door, but not before grabbing the can of Whipped Cream and spraying all of them. I laughed before running outside. I let me eyes adjust to the sunny weather, but before I could run I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and felt the person whisper in a really creepy, I-want-to-run-for-my-life-and-hide-and-never-come-out-voice,_

_"I got you."_

* * *

I stared to scream, very loudly that the person behind me dropped me. I spun around and kicked them in the nose. Tears had started welling up in my eyes. It was then I noticed it was a creepy person, it was Travis. Soon, Cameron, Aiden, Zack, Kendall they other guys, Cece, Emma, Julie, Layla, and Elizabeth came out, all laughing at the horrified expression on my face.

"You're all such assholes." I yelled, before walking past them and walking up the stairs to my room and locking the door.

* * *

Five, six, seven hours past till I finally was able to open the door. I didn't expect to find Travis leaning against the wall, with his head tilted back against the wall. He seemed so peaceful, I didn't to disturb him. He shoulder length coppery brown hair was tied in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. His face looked calm, almost serene.

"You done staring at me?" He asked, a smirk rising up on his perfectly sculpted lips.

I felt a blush creep up on my face. He took two of his fingers and softly grazed my face. The traced the outline of my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, lips.

"You should blush more. You look beautiful. You also look beautiful when you're smiling." He said, softly.

This is the side of him that I liked. The rare moments when he was loose. Willing to let go and have fun and smile and laugh like a normal person.

"What did you need?" I asked, shyly.

"To talk to you." He whispered.

I opened the door and he walked in, grabbing my hand on the way. I felt a weird flowing current but passed it off as nothing. My hand was so small, his larger hand covered it completely.

I sat down in the middle of the bed, while he leaned against the bed post.

"I'd like to apologize for what I did today. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, sounding sincere.

"It's okay. You didn't actually scare me, you just brought up some unpleasant memories." I whispered.

"Wait, about what?" He asked.

"Well, when I was nine, I was put in an élite school for kids ages 6-18. Some of the sophomores though it would be fun to scare the new kid. Anyway, one of the guys had snuck up on me when I drinking water. The grabbed me and lifted me up and whispered, 'I got you' before laughing. They did every year. That's why I got scared." I explained.

I didn't expect him to do anything so it took me by surprise when he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rest his head against mind.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, letting it linger for a few minutes before pulling back and saying sorry once more, before leaving.

I went to sleep that night, reliving the feeling of his lips pressed to my head. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain someone.

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast. Travis and I began to grow closer much to Zenya's dismay. When Travis felt we were getting to close, he'd become distant for a few days before returning to the happy guy I was getting used to seeing.

It was currently december 2. The day for the tryouts to the Talent Show. They have vampire record label companies to help them strive to become famous. And this year, I was trying out. But the added a twist. At the end of the Talent Show the last three teams who compete in a sing-off and dance-off.

I walked into the living room where Julie, Layla and Elizabeth sat.

"I'm trying out for the Talent Show." They bursted out laughing.

"Guys, I'm serious.. Layla, don't you want to prove how you can be better than those snobby vampires, and prove your more than a maid? Elizabeth, don't you want to show them how you're more than just a princess. How you can show how you feel through your dancing? And Julie, don't you want to show how you are not a suicidal. That you can be just as good as everyone else? I want people to know I'm worth something. That I can show how I feel through singing and dancing." I finished.

"Your absolutely right. But I can't help you. I'm pregnant."

"Well, we will do it with you. We want the world to know were just as good as them." Stated Layla.

"Sweet. A few years ago I came up with a name for a band/dancing/singing group. Mystery Chicks. What do you think?" I asked.

"We love it!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Okay, when should we get started?" They asked.

"Now!" I yelled, smiling.

"Julie, come on. Your going to tell us what songs we should use." She was about seven months and her stomach was bulging, though she did have a certain glow that pregnant women get. I hope I get it when I get pregnant.

* * *

And that's how it was. For the nest week and a half, we practiced like their was no tomorrow. On the day for tryouts, I told them about my idea to hide our identity by wearing fancy eye masks. Elizabeth's was gold-embroidered with gold beads that wrapped around it like an outline. Layla's was red mask that covered her eyes and nose. It was embroidered with silver and black beads. Mine was a mysterious purple embroidered with shiny blue beads to match my eye color.

"Name of the group?" They asked.

"Mystery Chicks." We answered.

"Okay, you will perform one slow song and one fast song. You will need a representative for the group to meetings to know when to show up for practice if you make it. You may proceed." She said, then pointed to the middle of the gym were the equipment was set up. The good thing was that we had our masks on. THat and we were the last to tryout, Yeah, we were really nervous at the time. I walked over to the drums while Layla went to the guitar and Elizabeth went to the piano. She started singing, her voice echoing throughout the room.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I began to sing the chorus slowing down the beat of the drums.

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus] (All of us)_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
(My Immortal Evanescence. I do not own this song.)

We switched places, me going to the guitar, Layla to the piano and Elizabeth to the drum. I stood in front of the microphone and began to sing.

Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah

All of us began to sing this part. The look on the faces of the people in front of us was hilarious.

Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I dont really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Elizabeth started to sing, hitting the drums, creating loud music.

Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
But you're wasted

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that

Blah blah blah blah blah

I grabbed the mic and began to walk around the stage, my voice echoing off the walls and the floor.

You be delaying,  
You always be saying some shit  
You say I'm playing,  
I'm never laying the bitch  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
'cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is

All of us began to sing.

Stop talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

(Blah Blah blah Kesha. I do not own this song.)

By end they had their mouths open.

"You're in." The stuttered out.

We cheered and high-fived each other. We walked into the bathroom and took off our masks and changed our clothes before walking out.

"Now that we are in the Talent Show, I think this calls for a celebration." I said.

We ended up driving to 'Sexy Vampires Bar.' The music was so loud I heard it from the parking lot.

We walked in and we went right the bar were I ordered each twelve shots of tequila. By the seventh shot I was starting to feel a buzz. I finished the rest of the shots and order something stronger. Russian Volka. I'd never tried it, but they say that shit is strong and considering how fucked my life has been for the last two and half months I needed something to make me forget about, even if it was for a couple of hours.

Halfway through the was so completely drunk I forgot my name and the people I came with. I ended up grinding with who knows how many people and at some point I ended up on a table with out shirt or my shoes.

I felt someone roughly push me off the table, and spin me around. I faced someone vaguely familiar.

"Have me met?" I slurred.

"Gosh your drunk. Layla come on, were leaving."

Layla came stumbling toward us.

"Slow down. I can't run." I whined as we walked to the car.

"We're walking and it's three thirty in the morning. I lost track of time." She said.

"Can we stop the boat? I'm getting sea sick." Whine Layla, before throwing up on Elizabeth's shoes.

She walked to the car and opened the door for us. We climbed in and looked around. It looked like an alien spaceship.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. The alien mutant vampire werewolf elves will never get us." I told Layla, who was looking out the window with amazement.

We started to sing off-key.

"I want you love oh I want you revenge,um, la la dee da da gaga. Don't call my name, don't call my name. Ale-Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Ale-Alejandro."

While Elizabeth wasn't looking, I opened up the sun roof thingy and climbed out, and slowly stood up on the roof. We pulled into the driveway where everyone stood there, looking anxious.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, waving frantically.

They stared at me with a horrified expression. I started to run down the car, jumping onto the hood of the car. What made it awkward was that I only had a bra on.

I jumped off the hood, giggling madly. I ran toward everyone and stopped in front of Travis.

"Awesome news! I save us all from alien mutant vampire werewolf elves. Were saved." Then i began to dance.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Like a vampire on blood." I slurred.

"Are you high?" He asked.

"Like a kite." I squealed.

"Someone stole my shirt. Hey did you notice crap, poop and shit mean the same thing? Why do people say crap? Why not just say shit? Let go and shit ourselves today!"

I suddenly turned around and threw up. Turns out, I used Zenya's shirt as a trashcan. Her shirt was covered in puke.

"What did you drink?" Mom demanded.

"Um, 12 tequila shots, and a glass of russian volka." I answered.

"Oh course."

"What is russian volka? You know what, never mind."

I started to walk forward when I felt myself fall. Before I could connect with the floor, I was in Travis's arms. I put a hand to my heart and said,

"My hero!"

He walked in the Palace and walked to East wing and up to the fourth floor. Well, I pretty sure it's the fourth floor.

He opened the door and walked in setting me to my feet. I ended up throwing up in the bathroom. Yeah, it wasn't a pretty site. Since I couldn't even walk he had to pick it up. I changed into my monkey pajamas before climbing into bed. Travis was just about to go when I called out,

"Travis, can you stay me?" He sighed, before closing the door and turning off the light. He climbing in underneath the sheet with me, and pressing my back into his rock hard abs. I turned around and pressed my face into his chest, before sighing deeply and going to sleep, a content smile on my face.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Isn't she a wild drunk of not? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._

_"Travis, can you stay me?" He sighed, before closing the door and turning off the light. He climbing in underneath the sheet with me, and pressing my back into his rock hard abs. I turned around and pressed my face into his chest, before sighing deeply and going to sleep, a content smile on my face._

* * *

When I woke up I noticed two things. One, my head was pounding and two, my head was a against something hard yet oddly soft. I also noticed the thing I was lying on was snoring softly. I looked and what I saw seriously just about had me squealing. Seriously, it's not everyday you wake up on a really hot guy. Espesially when that guy is Travis.

I decided to wake him in the most weird way I can think of. Poking him. I softly poked him cheek, then his nose, chin, forehead, then lips. But nothing happened. He didn't even stir. I poked him all over again, but added more pressure, yet nothing happened. So, I did the last thing anyone would do. And, sadly, it wasn't that I kissed him, though I really would've liked to.

I grabbed my stuffed bear and put its stuffed lips to his. That woke him up. His eyes shot open like me punching Zenya. I guess he's used to waking up early with a kiss. Damn, I'm jealous of a stuffed animal. I'm going crazy.

"Morning." I greeted happily. Well, you'd be happy to if you were in my situation.

"You're a crazy drunk." He mumbled.

"When was I drunk?" I asked him. I really don't remember much. My headache was pounding too much for me to remember.

"And why are you in my bed?"

"Well, last night you and Layla came home drunk. Elizabeth wasn't drunk, so she drove you guys. You drank a lot of alcohol. You were rambling about alien mutant vampire werewolf elves and how you saved us all. Then you threw up on Zenya. I recommend you do not bring that up. You asked if I could lay down with you. I didn't have any intention of falling asleep." He answered coldly.

"Well, sorry for asking. Guess I was just lonely." I snapped. I got up and stumbled toward the bathroom, and locking the door.

"Lily wait. That's not how I meant to say it."

"Sure sounded like it. Just leave." I mumbled.

I walked over to the toilet and knealed over, completely emptying the contents of my stomach. I brushed my teeth before changing into my favorite grey jeans that were worn out at the knees. When you fight a lot, you tend end up on you knees when the person you fighting is lying on the floor. I put on a black shirt with the words 'I am the bitchiest of them all and I ain't afraid to show it'. Yeah, I had my friends make this one since my parents would never agree to it.

I decided to where converse, since I've been wearing heels to school since the first day of school. It's time I embrace my short 4'11 height. I grabbed my bag and swung it onto my shoulder before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. I remembered mom saying that Zenya's family was coming to stay until the wedding, which was in eight months.

I walked into the main kitchen where all the talking stopped. I avoided Travis's gaze the was burning holes in my shirt.

"Aren't you a servant?" A women who looked like an older version of Zenya, asked disgustedly.

"Yeah. And you must be the bitch's mother. You look exactly alike. I can see where she get's the mustache from." I answered.

Dave, who was drinking blood, started to choke. I noticed his shoulders, along with Travis and Aiden, were shaking in silent laughter.

"You do not talk about your future queen like that." She said, enraged.

"I just did. And I'll do it again. You daughter is a no good, worthless, piece of trash. You know, I do not care how much you threaten me. You daughter has said enough of them. But they don't mean anything. I broke her nose. That actually proves us servants are a lot better in many , I'm off to school. Hope you drown in your misery." I yelled, as I walked to the front door.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on. We rehearsed for the Talent Show, which was the only thing I could let my anger out on. I ended up singing hard songs.

"So, you're going to tell us why Travis was in you bed last night? And don't act so shocked. We share the same room." Julie said.

They had decided to let her stay with us till they were officially married cause it would make Aiden look bad if he was sleeping with a servant. It also turns out that he is Travis's, Dave's and Cameron's cousin. The rest of the others were friends who lived at the palace.

"Nothing. I guess I was lonely, so I asked him to stay. He already said he had no intention of falling asleep." I muttered.

They left it alone but I could tell they were still suspicious. We left around six, and went home. Little did we know this day wouldn't have a pretty ending.

* * *

**Ohh, something bad is going to happen. Review and you shall find out. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._

_They left it alone but I could tell they were still suspicious. We left around six, and went home. Little did we know this day wouldn't have a pretty ending._

* * *

We were about to pull into the gates when we saw the most horrifying thing. Rogue vampires were running around biting and killing guards and servants. The Royal family and their friends stood behind a herd of guards. We got out of the car and ran towards them, completely unseen.

We were pulled behind them and I somehow ended up next to Travis. I had to carne my neck to fully lood at him.

"What's going on?" I asked, frantically.

"Were under attack." He answered.

"Well, why are you just standing here?" I yelled.

"We can't help them."

"Yes you can, you selfish bastard. You just do want to get hurt. Well, everone out their is fighting for their lives. And if you won't help them, then I will." I spat.

"I can't protect you go out there!" He hollered.

"Why would you want to protect me?" I asked.

"Because I-" He never got to finish his sentence.

Because just then, a vampire came up behind my mom, and bit into her neck. Dad jumped over all of us and ran towards them, snapping the vampire's neck. They stood out there, with everyone else, fighting the many vampires that came towards them, while we were protected.

My parents we not going to die alone. If they were going down, I was going down with them. I let out a loud growl, and with shocking vampire speed, I ran towards them. I knocked them out of the way as two vampires came up and grabbed them. I did realize it until it was too late. One of them had a knife, intending to stab them. The knife came down and caught me right in the heart.

I didn't even feel it. Two guards came up and killed them. I started to feel hazy. I shook my head, and spun around, feeling the top of my shirt soke up in blood. I ran toward the, killing the ones I could get my hands on. They took out knifes while others took out guns.

I missed all the shots they fired at me, except for one the hit my thigh. I didn't even feel it as it hit an artery. I was numb. All I could see was red. And all I could think of was the safety of the Royal Family, the safety of my family, my friends.

I ran and fought with my last strength. I felt myself grow weaker with every step I took but not matter how much I wanted to scream, make my misery end, lie down and let the darkness take over taking the pain with it, I held it a bay, pushing myself to fight, to win. To know that if I were to die, I would die a savior. Someone who died for their loved ones. After we were sure they were dead, we made our way to the front door, where everyone stood.

I started to walk, my breath became ragged, trying to keep up with the fast rhythm of my bleeding heart as it fought to pump blood.

"No!" Someone shouted.

I looked up on time to see Kendall run towards me, and crazy look in his eyes. He grabbed me around the neck, and whispered,

"Your supposed to be dead already. And since you want to fight everyone, fight for your life. I hope you die a slow, painful death." He lifted a knife and slit my throat, cutting deeply.

I gasped, my eyes going wide. I started to choke, blood coming down my mouth. He sat up, sitting my stomach, making it harder to try to swallow the blood coming out.

He lifted the blade over his head. I gathered my last strength and punched him in the stomach. He fell sideways, shocked.

I crawled toward him, and grab the blade. I put the point to his heart, and pushed down. He screamed, as I dragged the knife down to his stomach.

I let go, and rolled onto my back. I saw how they looked from Kendall's dead body to me. I bit my lip as I felt the pain in my body begin to grow. I let of a strangled cry, tears streaming down my face. I remembered the words Kendall had whispered. _I hope you die a slow, painful death. _

I felt my breath go weaker. My heart's stuttering slow broken beats. The feel of blood running down my mouth, mt heart. The sound of cries and agonized screams sounding out through the air, leaving heartbroken echos. I felt my life go through my head. From a baby to a few hours ago. The happy moments. The late nights. The jokes and the laughter. The sad moments, the weird indescribable moments. The family visits tp the lake. Everything. I remembered how vampires could send each other thoughts. So, as I felt my last breath coming, I thought to all of them,

_Goodbye my friends, my family. Remember me. Don't mourn over me. Do think of the sad memories. Think of the times we laughed, we played, we mocked each other. Think of the smiling moments. I love you mom and dad. I love you Julie, Layla, Elizabeth. I love you all Remember me as a happy thought. _And secretly, I added to myself, _I love you Travis._

* * *

**This chapter**** just made me cry. It was so sad.:( You can find out what happens next. All you have to do is review and find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._

_Goodbye my friends, my family. Remember me. Don't mourn over me. Do think of the sad memories. Think of the times we laughed, we played, we mocked each other. Think of the smiling moments. I love you mom and dad. I love you Julie, Layla, Elizabeth. I love you all Remember me as a happy thought. _And secretly, I added to myself, _I love you Travis._

* * *

*Afterlife*

_I woke up in a field. The grass was a lush bright green. The skies were a shining white and gold. There was a breeze in the air, making it chilly. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a pure whites dress that feel to my knees with a golden lace dress and gold sandals. I walked over to a small river and looked at my hair. It was picked up in beautiful curls, the dress of my hair standing out in contrast to the gold band on my head._

_"Where am I?" I called out._

_"Hello Lilian." A voice greeted._

_I turned around but I didn't see anyone there. Weird._

_"Whose there?" I asked._

_"You do not need to panic my dear. I am Danielle."_

_I turned around. In front of me stood six girls. The one that had spoken had gold hair with eyes the lightest shade of blue I have ever seen. She was small, maybe 5'2. She wore a peach colored dress with ballet flats, and looked around 16._

_"Where am I?" I repeated._

_"You are in the Afterlife." She said._

_"The Afterlife? Isn't that where dead people go?" I asked, confused._

_"Yes. Like us, you are dead." She said, softly._

_"What? I can't be dead. I never even died." I felt tears well up in my eyes._

_"I know it's hard to take in. But yes, you are dead." _

_"How did I die?" I asked. I couldn't remember. Just a few minutes I was walking toward my family after killing the rogue vampires._

_"You were stabbed in the heart by Kendall. He also slit you throat very deeply." She answered._

_"Am I really dead?" I asked again._

_"Yes and no." _

_"Explain!"_

_"Well, you were just about to take your last breath, when we came. No one could see us since were dead, but we took you spirit and brought you here. So, you body is dead, not you spirit."_

_"But then how am I alive?"_

_"You are very unique Lilian Jada Riley. You transformed into a vampire in the middle of the field when you saw you parents get hurt. That is unlike anything anyone has ever seen. You have a pure soul. Every vampire have a quirk that makes their spirit less pure. But you are different. You act cocky and self-confident. But you don't believe it. What saved you from ultimate death was your love. You strong fierce and loyal love saved you. You were willing to give you life for hundreds. You sacrificed yourself for your friends, the Royal Family and most of all, your family. And since you love is the purest all of us have ever seen, it healed you heart. You body is right about now, being taken to the morgue with your friends and family morning you. But if you take it, you can return to you family. But remember, your love is also your weakest point. Use it wisely and protect it. This isn't the last you'll see of us. You now have everything enhanced."_

_And with that it all disappeared and I felt myself wake up._

*End Afterlife*

My eyes fluttered open. I jumped out of the coat they were carrying me. The people were so startled they screamed.

I ran at vampire speed down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone's face snapped up to me, shocked. My parents were hugging each other with tear-stained faces. Layla, Elizabeth, Julie and Andrea were huddled up, with shoulders shaking.

Travis's face was turned away but I could see the slightest shaking of his shoulders that indicated he was crying.

"Are you real?" Mom asked. By now, Travis had turned around. His face was indescribable. His eyes were wide, with tear stains and his mouth was opened.

I ran forward and hugged her with all my strength. She fell into a whole fit of tears.

"I'm as real as I'll ever be." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

Everyone came up and hugged me. I hugged everyone with equal amount of love. I would never take them for granted again. I was given a second chance at life and I wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

After everyone got over the shock of seeing me alive, they demanded to know everything. I told them about the six girls and how they told me what they said. I left out the part about the pure soul and how everything is now enhanced.

"This is different." The doctor said. Sadly, it was the same one who tried to sedate me. They demanded I explain to him. I didn't want to say it twice so he came to the living room and told everyone his theory.

Just then, I saw the spirits. Like I literally _saw _them walking around. two were sitting, and the other four were walking around, talking aimlessly.

"I need to run tests on you. Mr. and Mrs. Riley, are you okay with that?" He asked.

"Yes. I would like to know how my daughter that should be dead is alive." They said.

"Are you forgetting something? I'm a full vampire. You can't make me do shit. And you go near me with a sedative, I will kill you just like I killed Kendall." I spat.

"But you have to do what we say. We haven't signed the release forms yet." They argued.

"I just died then came back to life. If I am capable of that then I'm capable of more. Do not test me." I warned.

Again, the doctor didn't listen but took out a sedative. I didn't bother to move. He pressed it to my skin and the needle cracked in half.

"With being a full vampire comes hard skin, idiot." Then threw him to the wall. fifty feet away from us.

I walked away, my eyes filling up with tears. I felt like a monster. I was using my extra strength for nothing good. I walked to the pool outside, and sat down on the edge, my feet in the pool. I felt Danielle talk in my head.

_Do not be afraid. You are not using your powers for evil._

_How will I know when to use it?_

_You will follow your heart._

I heard someone walk up behind me. I stood up quickly, startling Travis. I don't walk came over me, but as soon as I saw him I broke down, letting the tears fall. He pulled me into a hug. My face reached just under his chest. Yeah, I'm that small.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered, furiously.

I couldn't talk since my shoulders were shaking really hard and an ever-ending stream of tears came down my face.

_I'm so sorry. _I said mentally.

I don't know how long we stayed there but after a while, I started to get so tired I couldn't even stand up. He put his arms under my knees and lifted me, his other hand wrapped securely around my waist. He walked back into the palace and to my room. I was given my own room though it was in the East wing and right next to Layla's and Julie's room.

He opened the door while still carrying me. He walked over to the bed and laid me on it, taking my shoes off before placing a kiss on my cheek and leaving the room, whispering,

"Mon amour." I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded sweet.

* * *

That night I had nightmares. It was about how Kendall was still alive and had come back to kill me and my family and friends. Everytime I woke up, a scream threatened to leave my lips.

I gave up on sleeping around six in the morning and just went downstairs. I grabbed a cup of milk and walked into the living room where Emma sat.

"Auntie Lily." Her lip began to tremble.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked.

"You were gone. Zenya said you were gone. You were dead. Is that true?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I;m never leaving again." She crawled into my lap and fell asleep. A few minutes later I fell asleep, happy to have no nightmares this time.

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly. The nightmares went away and I got closer to Travis who stopped going all weird on me going from happy to cold in a blink.

The Talent Show was tomorrow on Friday and the Royal Family was in for a surprise. I had a feeling tomorrow would be magical.

* * *

**Soo, what do you think? Review and let me know. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._

_The Talent Show was tomorrow on Friday and the Royal Family was in for a surprise. I had a feeling tomorrow would be magical._

* * *

I woke up on friday morning, feeling refreshed. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed in a knee-length blue summer dress that flowed out with black ballet flats. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs, a smile on my face.

I walked out the door and met up with Elizabeth, Layla and Julie. We got to school in record time.

Homeroom was fun. Since it was the last day of school before Christmas vacation. And we had three weeks off since it was december 15.

After school, we walked into the auditorium. The stage was humongous. The room itself sat more than twenty thousand people.

We practiced for four hours before people started to arrive. I peeked a look through the curtains and saw every seat was taken. In the front row stat my parents, Julie, Aiden, and the Royal Family. In the second row sat the record label companies.

"This is so cool!" Layla squealed.

We changed in floor-length dresses since the first song were supposed to sing is a soft song. We stood to the side while the principal walked out onto the stage.

"Up next is Mystery Chicks." She announced.

Everyone started to cheer. The bad thing was that we had to sing two songs for each category, Soft, slow and fast.

W walked out onto the stage were everyone cheered. The good thing was that we had our mask on from the auditions.

I walked to the piano while Layla and Elizabeth walked to the guitars. I started off slowly, making my voice a whisper.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:] (Layla and Elizabeth)_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(Me)

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:] (All three of us)_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:] (Me)_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
(A Thousand Years Christina Perri. I do not own this song.)

Everyone erupted into cheer and applause. I let me voice flow out, hitting the really high notes that shocked Layla and Elizabeth. I could tell the Royal Family or my parents for that matter, didn't recognize my voice. Hell, they didn't even recognize me. We started the next song, all three of us singing.

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me  
(Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff. I do not own this song.)

We walked to the side of the stage smiling and laughing.

"That was awesome!" I yelled, high-fiving them.

"Up next is Bitch Squad!" They announced.

"Whose the bitch squad?" I asked.

"It's Zenya and her three puppets."

They sang two songs that seemed to just seemed to scream "Take me, I'm cheap!". Several other groups went on till it was time for the slow songs.

We changed into knee-length colors. Mine was black, Layla's was blue and Elizabeth's was red.

"Up next, we have Mystery Chicks!" They said. Making everyone go into crazy mode.

We walked onto the stage, smiling. I walked to the middle of the stage, and grabbed the mic. Layla went to the drums and Elizabeth went to the guitar standing in front of the mic. I put the microphone to my lips and began to sing.

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Layla and Elizabeth began to sing, playing the guitar and drums.

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

I took the lead, pouring my feelings into the song and lyrics.

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place  
(All I Need by Within Temptation. I do not own this song.)

I saw a few people with tears in their eyes. I even had a few tears. Thank you to whoever made waterproof mascara.

We walked off to the side, laughing.

"I didn't know you had such a strong voice. You put so much emotion into that song." Layla said, awed.

"Yeah. I just concentrated on ym feelings and they came out with the song." I said.

"Come on. Let's go get changed." Urged Elizabeth.

I changed into my grey wore jeans with silver chains and purple shirt that showed about half my stomach with hightops. I stepped out of the changing room and put on my mask. We wore the same thing except Layla's shirt was blue and Elizabeth's was red.

She fixed up my long hair, straightening it. We were up next and I was suddenly put on our wireless headset. I had to dance to this song. Something I promised I would never do. I took a deep breath as we walked out onto the stage.

We took our places with our back to the curtains. They opened the curtains revealing more than twenty thousand people screaming.

I turned around and began to sing, my heart hammering and threatening to burst out of my chest.

For those who don't know me,

I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that

Layla and Elizabeth turned around and began to sing, dancing to the song. THeir chest moving and hips swinging.

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that

I began to dance to the music, walking forward and moving my hips, flipping my hair. I spun around, fighting the panic attack that threatened to overtake me. Layla and Elizabeth stared at me, completely shocked. We moved to the song, dancing and swinging our hips.

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

I stood to the end of the stage, my voice ringing out. I ran forward, doing two front flips, shocking everyone. I walked forward, singing alone now. I moved my hips to the rhythm, my arms flying around me. Fire exploded from the edge of the stage. **(****AN-I don't know what you call them. They do it in concerts, when around the stage fire goes up.) **

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should known

We stood side by side, walking forward and stopping at the edge of the stage, confetti going off all around us.

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed  
(Can't Be tamed by Miley Cyrus. I do not own this song.)

We went directly to the next song. I was slowly overcoming my fear. And this is exactly what I needed. We began to sing, letting the music take over us.

I'm to sexy for this club ok... it's Lolene

Oh baby follow me I know you like what you see  
Call your boys I'll call my girls we"ll go out sometime  
Oh baby look at us, not we're bumping in the club  
Lets get naughty have some fun  
Under the disco lights

Automatic, club addict, you and me we're gonna  
Exercise our freaky side  
Its automatic (so right)  
Work at it (spot light)  
You and me we're gonna (dance all night)  
I'm calling out i"m calling out

Chorus  
Sexy people party with me  
Get up off the wall if your feeling the beat  
I know what you want and I got what you need  
So come on all my sexy people party with me  
Hot boys get the girls  
Sexy bitches we rule the world  
Low we getting low  
Sexy people party with me

Hold up

Oh baby look at you, you got style yeah you so cute  
They be jealous super staring cus they're diggin what your wearing  
Hey DJ bring it back keep it moving make us clap  
And stomp, we do it how we want

Automatic, club addict, you and me we're gonna  
Dance every night  
Its automatic (so right)  
Work at it (spot light)  
You and me we're gonna (dance all night)  
I'm calling out I'm calling out

Chorus

Bridge  
Party people round the world tonight we get low  
(sexy people party with me)  
Free your mind and let loose tonight we get low  
(sexy people sexy people)

Automatic, club addict, you and me we're gonna  
Exercise our freaky side  
Its automatic (so right)  
Work at it (spot light)  
You and me we're gonna (dance all night)  
I'm calling out I'm calling out  
(Sexy People by Lolene. I do not own this song.)

After we finished the rest of the groups went up. We walked onto the stage holding hands, awaiting the results.

"Okay, the final two moving onto the final round is, Bitch Squad." They began to cheer.

"And Mystery Chicks."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" We screamed, hugging each other. The crowd roared.

"Okay, now you must choose someone to represent you group." They said.

Elizabeth and Layla pushed me forward, no matter how much I pleaded for one of them to go. Zenya walked forward, looking cheap. Seriously, she wore a halter top two sizes too short with a shirt that just barely covered her ass.

"Okay, walk to the one side of the stage and pick you final song."

I walked to the left side while she walked to the right. She picked 'Candy Shop by 50 cent.'

She began to sing and dance, looking like a hoe. Seriously, everytime she bent down, her ass face the crowd and got a face full of Zenya's thong. Does that not sound wrong to you? Cause it sure does to me.

She finished with the crowd going wild.

"Your turn mystery freak." She sneered. I stood in front of them and began to sing.

I was sittin' on the beach, starin' at the nite

Pulled out a ciggarette, and you were there with the light  
What you tryin' to do, lookin' in my eyes  
Pretty boy step back, you don't wanna take this fight  
But if you wanna talk, well first you gotta listen  
I ain't like those other girls that you been missin'  
I knew it all along, queen of my throne  
One of a kind, I'm in a league of my own

I swung my hips, moving my waist to it and placing my hands on my hips.

And get your hand off my hip, and kiss my lips  
Kiss my lips, kiss me all over  
Are you gonna take that risk, take that risk  
'Cause we're only gettin' older  
I said kiss my lips, kiss my lips, and do it all over  
I know you weren't expectin' this tonite  
But baby that's me

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey _[x2]_

I did a full swing of the hips which had the guys whistling. I whistled and suddenly, fifteen people came out. It was the servants that were still in school. We moved in harmony, swing, moving and shaking our hips and waists.

I feel you gettin' hot, I can see it in your face  
Bet this is what you want, to finally get a taste  
To savour every drop, remember every kiss  
You'll only get one shot, and this is it  
And I know you've been waitin', since you heard me on your radio station  
You know the situation, so boy please...

Get your hand off my hip, and kiss my lips  
Kiss my lips, kiss me all over  
Are you gonna take that risk, take that risk  
'Cause we're only getter' older  
I said kiss my lips, kiss my lips, and do it all over  
I know you weren't expectin' this tonite  
But baby that's me

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey _[x4]_  
Baby that's me

I know what you want, you know what I need  
Show me what I came for  
There's only one thing you gotta do for me  
Just promise not to stop when I say so _[x2]_

And get your hand off my hip, and kiss my lips  
Kiss my lips, kiss me all over  
Are you gonna take that risk, take that risk  
'Cause we're only gettin' older  
I said kiss my lips, kiss my lips, and do it all over  
I know you weren't expectin' this tonite  
But baby that's me

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey _[x4]  
(Kiss My lips by Dev. I do not own this song.)_

It ended with me doing a flip off the stage. I walked back onto the stage and stood next to Layla and Elizabeth. We held hands and crossed our fingers.

"And the winners are..."

* * *

**The winners will be revealed in the next chapter. Mwahhhh, if you want to know who they are, review. :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._

_It ended with me doing a flip off the stage. I walked back onto the stage and stood next to Layla and Elizabeth. We held hands and crossed our fingers._

_"And the winners are..."_

* * *

"Mystery Chicks!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! We won!" I cheered.

The whole room exploded into cheers and applause. We walked to the edge and threw our make into the crowd revealing ourselves. Everyone gasped before cheering even louder chanting,

"Mystery Chicks!"

"No! I'm supposed to win! I've won six years in a row!" Zenya screamed.

"Sorry. But I'm bringing a change to this country."

"It's about time!" The crowd yelled.

I smirked and began to run into the crowd. I jumped off and landed in the crowd, everyone lifting me and throwing me in the air. Layla and Elizabeth came running into the crowd. We were passed all around the crowd.

* * *

We walked backstage and changed into our regular clothes. When we were carried around the room I passed the Royals and my family. And man, were they shocked. They just stared at me with their mouths open. Even Julie, who was here during or rehearsals, was shocked.

We walked out of the building when suddenly someone hugged me from behind.

"I'd hug the person behind me but I can't see you." I giggled.

"It's me!" Cameron said.

I turned around and hugged him.

"I did not know that was you. I'm mean, yeah you can sing, I didn't know you could dance. But damn, you have a smokin' hot body." He said, whistling.

"I appreciate the complements but don't let me parents hear you. They'll go mental and strap you to a rocketship." I whispered loudly so that they hear me.

"I can hear you and no I wouldn't do that. I'd set you on fire then strap you to a rocketship." They said.

"Come on let's go. I'm getting tired." Whined Layla.

"We have to wait for Zenya." Travis said.

We made a sound of disgust.

"Why can't we just leave her here. I'm sure she'll just hope on her broomstick and fly to the Palace. Besides, if she gets hit by a plane on the way it's good news not bad." I stated.

"Okay, first of all, that is rude!" Someone screamed behind me. I spun around and came face to face with the wicked witch of the vampires.

"And second of all, keep making fun of me and I'll throw you in the dungeon with Julie's dad."

Julie growled and gran at her, momentarily forgetting she was pregnant. Zenya's foot snapped out and kicked her. Right. In. The. Stomach.

Julie collapsed, a pool a blood starting to surround her.

"Julie!" We screamed.

Aiden picked her up and ran to his car. We piled up in our cars and drove to the Palace. Aiden parked in the middle of the driveway, and grabbed Julie who was cradling her stop repeating,

"Please do be dead. Please don't be dead."

I got out of the car and threw Zenya against the brick wall. She hit it with a crack, but she's not was cracked. it was the wall.

"If they both end up dead, I'll kill you! No one hurts my friends without payback!" I grabbed her shoulders and threw her a hundred feet away. She hit the gates, blood coming out of her mouth and head.

"Guards, grab her! She's crazy!" Screamed Zenya's mom.

I ran into the Palace, destroying everything in my way.

"Your crazy!" Screamed Zenya, walking up behind me. Everyone was behind her, a look of pure terror on their face.

"It's not my fault she attacked me. If anything, I did her a good thing. Maybe her kid won't come out stupid like her."

"Do you know how many teenage pregnancies don't make it? Many. I don't care how her child comes out. Kids come out with dysfunctional problems all the time. My best friends was like that. And you will not mock people with that kind of thing. You do not take life seriously. You take everything for granted. Every maid, servant and worker here worked hard to get where they are today. Julie and her family went through hell before something good came of it. And if her baby is damaged in any way, pray I do not do to you what I did to Kendall!" I threatened.

I ran up the stairs where I found Aiden pacing. I could tell he was crying by the shake of his shoulders. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"She'll be okay. They'll both be okay." I whispered.

* * *

Its been hours, and we still haven't heard from them. Just as I was about to go, they doctor came out.

"How is she?" Aiden asked.

"She fine. She is resting now."

"How's the baby?"He asked.

"She's fine and healthy. We did an emergency C-Section to get her out. You're lucky. Had she lost anymore blood they'd both be dead. You can go see her now." He explained.

We walked into the room where Julie layed on the bed, cradling the baby in her arms, looking at her with motherly love.

"Hi." She whispered.

Aiden ran forward and gave a passionate kiss. He looked down at the small baby and carefully, with so much tenderness it shocked me, he picked her up. She let out a small cry before quieting down.

I walked forward and looked at the baby. She was so adorable. She had a small nose with pouty lips and a blond puff of hair on her head. She stirred and opened her eyes. She had Aiden's brown eyes. She was precious.

"Lily, I want you to be her godmother." Julie stated, suddenly.

"Are you sure you want her in my care if something happens to you guys?" I asked, skeptically.

"I've seen the way you take care of Emma. You'll be fine."

"Well, what's her name?" I asked.

"Jada Prestine Thompson."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. She named her after me.

"Why?" I asked, shakily.

"Because you saved us from a death I was about to cause. She's named after a true heroine."

Aiden suddenly passed her to me, telling me how to carry her.

"Support her head and neck."

I held her, looking at her small sleeping form.

"She truly is beautiful." I complimented.

I passed her to Julie and excused myself. I walked outside and leaned against the wall. I was jealous. I wanted what they had. I wanted a nice, happy family. But the man I even would've thought to have kids or a family with is taken.

And worst of all, I can't have kids. I remembered how devastated I was when I found out. The blood had healed the internal injuries but I had already gotten my period. It messed up my menstrual cycle, forbidding me from having kids. And even if I adopted from the vampire orphanage, no matter how much I loved them and cared for them, they would never truly be mine.

I would never know what's it like to feel the first kick. Never know the feeling of child-birth. Never hear their first words, see their first steps, their first day of school. I would never truly be a mommy.

* * *

I walked up the stairs, feeling depressed. I should be happy. My birthday was in two weeks. I would be turning sixteen. I walked up to the roof of the East tower, walking to the edge and holding onto the rocks. I had to stand on my tippy toes to see the bottom. I saw the city lights gleam in contrast to the dark skies.

I wanted to cry. So I did. I let my emotions go. I fell to the floor, my head on my knees, letting out sobs, tears leaking down my face. I wanted to go back home. To my real home with the humans. Where I never died, where I could escape all this craziness.

I want to go home, but I fear that if I leave, I would never see Travis again. And that would break my heart, because I love him.

"Thought I'd find you here." A voice sneered. I looked up and saw Cameron.

"Hey Cam." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"You are. Your supposed to be dead."

Then he ran forward and grabbed me around the neck. He lifted me about a foot off the ground. He had a hazy look on his face. Like if he was compelled. But he can't be compelled, he a prince. He's too strong.

"You must die!" He growled.

I tried to call for help but no air could enter my mouth so it was hard. I kicked him in the chest and he went flying, hitting one of the boulders and sending it falling. The boulder cracked so hard as it hit the ground below it sounded like lightning.

I heard the front doors being open and people running outside. Cameron ran at me and grabbed me around the neck, and threw us off the tower. We started to fall, more than two hundred feet in the air.

He just kept fighting me. I rolled us around and we somehow ended up standing in the air, still plummeting to our death. We growled, fought and bit each other. He threw himself at me and wrapped to hands around my throat and began to squeeze tightly. We fell, and we fell hard.

We landed on a Mercedes, the glass windows popping with a sickening sound. He landed on the roof while I rolled off and fell to the floor, coughing and desperately trying to get air down my fire-blazed lungs.

Cameron didn't stop. He landed in front of me and kicked me in the ribs, throwing me against the broken car. Finally, everyone came to their senses and acted. They pulled Cameron off me and took him inside.

I saw a blurred figure come my way.

"Lillian, can you here me?"

"Travis?" I asked, sleepily.

"Yes, mon amour. It's me. Just stay with me."

He took of his shirt, (damn he has an eight pack!) and pressed it to the back of my head.

"Okay, keep your eyes open."

He picked me up and sprinted to the front door. Cameron, who was calm and talking to Aiden, looked at me and went wild. He hoped the couch and ran at us. Aiden and Dave caught him and Travis ran up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

"We need some help in here!" He yelled.

"What happened?!" Julie screamed. The baby started to cry.

"I don't know. She and Cameron started to fight. They fell out of the tower." His voice began to slowly fade away as I closed my eyes.

I felt myself being shaken, being screamed at to wake up by several people, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't open my eyes. I let the darkness consume me, making me feel safe and secured, like a blanket.

* * *

Days must've passed before I finally woke. I heard the sounding of something beeping repeatedly. I laid on something uncomfortable that had my back stiff. I started to sit up when I felt a shooting pain go through my ribs. I hissed and tentatively grabbed my ribs.

"You should take it easy." Someone said.

I looked up and stared into the familiar mysterious grey eyes that's had me swooning for the past month and a half. His hair was tied at the nape of neck and he had bags under his eyes.

"You look like shit." I said.

"Good to see you sense of humor hasn't left." He laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cameron attacked you. Turns out he was compelled to kill you and not remember the person who compelled him. He feels really guilty." He said.

"Not his fault." I mumbled.

"What day is it?"

"December 20. They had to sedate you when you started to have panic attacks. Which actually really scared me." He answered. Okay, where did that come from? Did he just really say that?

I didn't get to ask him what he meant cause just then the doctor came in.

"How's the patient feeling?" He asked.

"I feel just about ready to run away from here and go to the kitchen." I answered.

"So, I take it you in pain?" He questioned.

"No really? I fell two hundred feet to the ground, and feel like doing it again." I answered, sarcastically.

"Of course I'm in pain asshole. I fell two hundred fucking feet from a tower!" I yelled.

"I didn't know they added bitch to the side affects of a sedative." He mocked.

"Your lucky I can't move cause of my ribs." I growled.

"Well, your free to go. Here are some painkillers for your ribs. You better be gone by the time I get back." Then turned around and left.

Travis helped me stand up and then he gave me my clothes.

"Turn around!" I screamed.

He put his hands up in surrender, but I saw the smirk playing at the tips of his mouth. I changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt with sandals.

"You look good in shorts." He said.

Did he just compliment me?

"Really, it makes you legs look long and sexy."

Okay, did he just hit on me?

"Did you just compliment and hit on me?" I asked. On the outside I was serious, in the inside I was jumping up and down smiling and shrieking.

"No. I was just complimenting you. I'm getting married in a few months. You are just a person I waste time with. Someone I do not need to waste precious time with. goodbye Lilian." He said coldly.

And just like that he walked out of the room, becoming the cold man I have been used to seeing.

* * *

**Seems Travis keeps hurting Lilian with his hot and cold emotions. If you want to know what happens next, review this chapter and find out. :D**

**French Meaning:**

**Mon Amour-My Love**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._

_"No. I was just complimenting you. I'm getting married in a few months. You are just a person I waste time with. Someone I do not need to waste precious time with. goodbye Lilian." He said coldly._

_And just like that he walked out of the room, becoming the cold man I have been used to seeing._

* * *

The day as finally here. December 24. My sixteenth birthday. I woke up feeling hyper and refreshed. I changed into a red knee-length dress with a green belt around the waist and a green bow with green ballet flats.

I ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I made my way towards the fridge when everyone jumped out of nowhere.

"Happy Birthday Lily." They yelled. I did this.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked, concerned.

"Do you not remember what happened on my fifteenth birthday?!" I asked, screaming.

Dad had gone all out and put everything pink. Complete with ponies, unicorns and rainbows. He still thinks I'm six and obsessed with barbies. But he's only trying to keep me from growing up.

Mom looked at me, what i ws saying finally dawning over her. We ran to the living where my living nightmare stood. The room was covered in pink, glitter, ponies, unicorns and more. I also smelled the three kinds of pie I hate. Pumpkin, apple, and cranberry.

It took everything I had not to throw up in the room. So I ran outside and threw up in the bushes. I came back ten minutes later where dad stood smiling.

"Dad, we need to talk."

I led him to the backyard where we sat at one of the picnic tables.

"Dad, I love you. I know you love me too and you don't want me to grow up. But you have got to stop with the pink and everything else in that room. I stopped liking all of that when I was nine. You need to let me make my own party decision things." I explained.

"I just don't want to lose you. But don't worry, I won't try to control your parties anymore."

We walked inside, and began our celebration of my birthday and Christmas Eve.

"Okay, now it time for some Christmas karaoke. The birthday girl is up first."

Hark! the herald angels sing

Glory to the new-born king  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled

Joyful, all ye nations, rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim  
Christ is born in Bethlehem  
Hark! the herald angels sing  
Glory to the new-born king

Christ, by highest heaven adored  
Christ, the everlasting lord  
Late in time behold him come  
Offspring of the virgin's womb

Joyful, all ye nations, rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
Pleased as man with man to dwell  
Jesus, our emmanuel!  
Hark! the herald angels sing  
Glory to the new-born king

Hail the heaven-born  
Prince of peace  
Hail the son of righteousness  
Light and life to all he brings  
Risen with healing in his wings

Joyful, all ye nations, rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim  
Christ is born in Bethlehem

Hark! the herald angels sing  
Glory to the new-born king  
Hark! the herald angels sing  
Glory to the new-born king  
(Hark! The Herald Angels Sing by Carrie Underwood. I do not own this song.)

They began to mimic a crowd screaming 'another song'.

You better watch out

You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He's making a list,  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice.  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry.  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why.  
Santa Claus is coming to town.  
Santa Claus is coming to town.  
(Santa Claus Is Coming To town by Miley Cyrus. I do not own this song.)

Next it was Layla and Andrea.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
at the christmas party hop,  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with bows of holly".

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly".

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way  
(Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree by Miley Cyrus.)

Julie and Elizabeth came up next, wearing bright green dresses with green ballet flats.

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the bluebird,  
In his place is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Walking in a winter wonderland.  
(Winter Wonderland by Selena Gomez. I do not own this song.)

They guys came up and grabbed a microphone and began to sing an off-key version of 'Rudolph the red nose reindeer'.

(You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen. But do you recall?The most famous reindeer of the Red-Nosed Reindeer Had a very shiny nose,And if you ever saw it,You would even say it of the other reindeer Used to laugh and call him names;They never let poor Rudolph Join in any reindeer one foggy Christmas Eve,Santa came to say,Rudolph with your nose so bright,Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?Then how the reindeer loved him As they shouted out with glee,Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer You'll go down in history.)

I know have a new meaning of why the guys in front of me should not pursue a career in music.

"Man, did you guys suck ass!" I said, as they came down the steps.

"Let me show you how it's done."

I walked up to the small stage and began to sing.

Joy to the World, the Lord has come!

Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.

Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.

Heaven sings and He brings  
All these best things to this world  
And we pray, and we say

He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love.

Joy to the World, the Lord has come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.  
(Joy To The World by Aly and AJ. I do not own this song.)

After we finished our karaoke, I went outside and took a deep breath, letting the cool air clear my head. I stared up at the stars, remembering how I wanted to always reach out and touch one.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Someone asked.

I turned my head and saw Travis walking behind up behind me.

"The stars? Yeah, I guess they are." I said, shrugging my shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about the stars." He whispered. Stopping in front of me, making m crane my neck to look at him.

"God, you beautiful." He whispered.

"You've got to stop this." I said, furiously. I was tired of his hot and cold attitude towards me.

"Stop what?" He asked, completely unaware of the situation.

"The hot and cold attitude. One minute your nice and caring then next your cold and reclused. I don't get it. And quite frankly, I do not want any part of you if your going to keep acting like this." I stated.

"I'm sorry for they way I act. You just make me crazy. I'm not that same around you. And that is not good. I shouldn't even be seen with you. You're a servant and I'm a prince." He explained.

_Is he ashamed of me?_

I began to walk away, till I was full-out running away from him. It felt like if my heart was being broken. I felt him run in front of me and wrap his arm around my waist. His other hand cupped my face and suddenly, he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

I never believed that the first kiss was magical, since I have never kissed anyone. But if felt like a dream. A dream I didn't want to end.

Our lips moved in perfect sync, like they were meant for each other. I thought this night could not any better than this. Till it happened.

Snow began to fall all around us. It was a pure white and felt on us before dissolving.

He pulled away first, resting his head on mine, his breathing ragged and eyes blazing with an unknown emotion I couldn't detect.

"I shouldn't have done this. I am so sorry. Forget this ever happened. No one can know of this." He whispered, his breath still coming out ragged.

He suddenly let me go and I felt even colder than usual without being in his tight embrace. He walked away, leaving me to pick up this pieces fo my shattered heart.

* * *

**That was so mean and so sad, :( Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._

_"I shouldn't have done this. I am so sorry. Forget this ever happened. No one can know of this." He whispered, his breath still coming out ragged._

_He suddenly let me go and I felt even colder than usual without being in his tight embrace. He walked away, leaving me to pick up this pieces fo my shattered heart._

* * *

Numb. That's all I felt. After I went inside I stayed quiet. Travis didn't look at me. I plastered fake smiles and laughter when in reality, I just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. I was depressed. My birthday was supposed to be fun. I was supposed to be smiling and laughing and having the time of my life not wanting to cry my heart out and scream.

Around midnight I got up and went to bed, ignoring everyone and everything around me. I layed down, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Seconds seemed to turn to minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days. Days to weeks. Week to months. All I did was cry. I didn't even work. They knew something major was wrong to see me look so depressed, they just didn't to help me. Everytime I passed Travis, my heart tore at itself a little more. I even had a panic attack from everything that was going on. Everyone was worried but I never opened my mouth.

I felt someone snap their fingers in front of me. I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts. I stared into a pair of furious blue eyes that belonged to Julie.

"You are coming with me right now." She growled. She pulled me from the dining room and stormed up to my room.

She walked to the bathroom and stood me in front of the mirror. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue whatever she was doing.

"Look into the mirror and tell me what you see. Look deeply." She said.

I looked at in the mirror, finally realizing what she meant. It was me. I looked horrible. My blue eyes that just a few months ago were filled with excitement and happiness were now dull. Like the light had been sucked out. My hair seemed to have lost some color, looking like a tainted red. My cheeks were more prominent, from not feeding. I hadn't fed in months. I only drank water or ate small portions of food. My lips weren't their usual red. My lips were chapped and pale pink. I was thinner.

"Is that really me?" I whispered.

"This is what you are doing to yourself. The less you eat, the more you try to seclude yourself, the worse you'll get. Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked, sadly.

I fell to my knees, tears I held back from months just spilled over, becoming a never-ending stream of tears. I hugged myself, sitting back against the wall and hugging my knees. Julie sat beside me, comforting me. I can't believe I was doing this to myself. All because of some guy.

So I told her. Everything came spilling out. From the first time I met Travis, to when I began to develop feelings for him, and finally, my birthday. I told her how we had kissed, how complete I felt, and then to when he walked away, begging me not to tell anyone and to forget the one thing I could never forget, no matter how hard I tried to.

"Do you love him?" Julie asked, softly. We were now on ym bed and I had my head in her lap. She was playing with my hair.

"With all my heart." I whispered, silent tears falling down my face.

"Then don't worry. Just hold on to that love. If you love him as much as you say you do, then he'll come for you." She reassured.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"I think it's time I told you my story." She said.

I sat up, and listened as she explained.

"Well, as you know, I came here when I was ten. I was very weak, malnourished and fifteen pounds under what I was supposed to be. After the king and queen help me for a few weeks, they were going to put me in the orphanage. And, well, Layla and Andrea stepped up, finally announcing me as their sister. And they told the king and queen that if I left, they left with me. So they adopted me. It wasn't bad back then. The nightmares I got were minor. Aiden came to live with is when I was twelve. He was fifteen at the time. We never really got along, but then one day, my father came looking for me. He found me with my sisters in the front garden. We were laughing and talking. He ran at me and grabbed me. He bit my neck trying, and almost succeeding, in drinking me dry. Aiden had come to my rescue, ripping my dad off me. He almost killed my father and I didn't care. After, he was put on trial and was sentence to life. Then, when I was fourteen, I started cutting. No one noticed cause it was late November so it was logical to where sweaters long enough to hide the scars. But one day, I left the bathroom door open and Aiden, who was seventeen, had passed by in time to see me cut my wrist. He caught me before I hit the floor and took me to the hospital wing. As I lay on the bed practically dead, I remember how a few months before, we had kissed and then he became cold. He was engaged to some princess but they didn't want him. So, on the wedding day, he said 'I do not'. Everyone thought it was because he wanted another girl but he didn't. He wanted me. For two years he was their for me. He finally told me her loved me a few months before the accident. And we made love. And now here we are. I have a beautiful, healthy girl and a wonderful husband. And there's nothing else I could ever ask for." She finished.

"But I don't see what the point is. You were meant for each other. Me and Travis weren't." I muttered, laying on my stomach and playing with on of my stuffed bears.

"The point is that if you clear you're head, forget about him, he'll come to you. You just can't dwell on the past. How do you think I got Aiden to date me in the first place. I completely ignored him for half a year. He then came to my rescue." She told me.

"Out of curiosity, what month is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Let's see, you entered your recluse state after your birthday so it's been three months. So it is March 16, 2010." I've been in recluse for three months.

"Come on, I want you to officially meet you're niece." Julie said, smiling.

She grabbed my hand and led me up to the main floor were all the royals were. We walked to the first door on the left, walking in. The room was clean, but there was a few clothes on the floor. The bed was a king-size and had a light blue comforter with dark blue pillows. There was baby toys spread out through the room, and a baby crib next to the bed. She walked over to the crib and picked up her baby.

She looked slightly bigger and was three months. She wore a onsie that said. 'I got my looks from mommy'. I had a feeling Aiden was the one who bought that.

"Here." I carried her, and couldn't help myself from cooing at her. She was just so cute.

After a while my arms got tired. Julie picked her up from my arms and placed her in the crib, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

We walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Now, what made it really awkward was that _everyone _and I mean _everyone _was in there. The royal family, my family, Layla and Andrea, Zenya who was glaring at me, Aiden who looked shocked to see me since the last time I saw him was on my birthday and finally, Travis. I wanted to so badly cry or run away, but I sucked it up, and walked to the fridge following Julie.

She opened the fridge and took out to bottles of blood. I could already smell the blood. She heated up my cup and handed it to me. I took off the cap and chugged it down, hearing everyone gasp.

"You're drinking blood." Layla gasped.

"Are you going to keep it down or make yourself puke again?" Zenya asked, a smirk on her face.

"You've been making yourself throw up?" Mom asked, disgusted.

"It does explain my her cheeks look more prominent." Dad said.

"I can't even look at you." Mom said. I broke the glass with ym hands, feeling the glass cut through my hands.

"First of all, Why the fuck would I be chugging down blood like there's no tomorrow just so I could throw up? " At fast speed, I pried open Zenya's mouth and grabbed her to finger, pushing it all the way to the back of her throat. She pushed me away and puked all over the floor.

"Now that, is pay back. I was not puking. I was just simply trying to live on a human food. I didn't realize I was harming myself." I told them.

I grabbed another cup of blood and walked out of the room, leaving them in shock.

* * *

**So, do you think Lilian's pissed? Review and let me know what you think abotu this chapter. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary**:** Lilian Jada Riley is a fifteen year old human was has just had her world flipped upside down when she finds of she and her vampire parents have jobs as servants to the vampire king and his family. But she holds a secret. When she was thirteen, the prince and his brothers were drunk and hit her with a car. Now she must fight her ever-growing feelings for the prince to keep on hating him for what he and his brothers did to her. Will she let the past go and love or hold on to the past and hate all forever?**

* * *

_Previously on The Prince And The Servant..._

_"Now that, is pay back. I was not puking. I was just simply trying to live on a human food. I didn't realize I was harming myself." I told them._

_I grabbed another cup of blood and walked out of the room, leaving them in shock._

* * *

I walked out to the stables, were all the horses were. I walked into one of the horses' stalls. It was my horse. A gift from the royal family.

It was a black stallion with a white birthmark on her forehead. I named her Mystery. During my time in isolation I came out to the barn and played with my guitar while sitting down on the haystacks, leaning back against the wall. I had a perfect view of the window, my horse and the barn.

I strummed the guitar and tuned up my voice. I began to play, singing for the first time in three and a half months.

Maybe it's the things I say  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me

And these wall I'm building now  
You used to bring 'em down  
And the tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn _[4x]_

Don't make me choose between  
What I want and what you think I need  
'Cause I'll always be your little girl  
But even little girls have got to dream  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side  
And the lonely I feel now  
You used to make it go away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn

Why is this all so confusing  
Complicated and consuming  
Why does all this make me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy  
These tears I'm crying now you used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn _[8x]  
_(**Don't want to be torn Miley Cyrus. I do not own this song.)**

I continued to sing songs by Taylor Swift, Owl City, and Selena Gomez. Showing my feelings through the songs. I wanted to show them my emotions, when I was quiet for so long. I began sing one of my favorite songs.

You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
She's going off  
about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine -  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing  
With a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me.  
**(You Belong With Me Taylor Swift. I do not own this song.)**

I put down my guitar and went to my horse. I put the saddle on the horse and got on, putting on my helmet even though I didn't need it.

Mystery ran forward and out into the field. The field was, in all, huge! Miles and miles of land and grass spread out.

We ran laps for about half an hour before just running around. I just flips and practiced jumping off and landing on my feet.

As we were running around, I noticed the royal family was out in field with the bitch Zenya, her family, and some other important people. Time to give them a little scare.

Mystery raced forward, knowing what I wanted to do. She jumped over all of them making some scream. What didn't realize was that Mystery could jump that high. So mid-air, she kicked me off.

I landed on my shoulder my head snapping against a rock in a sickening way. I felt my the bones in my shoulder crunch.

I felt my head throb and within seconds of the fall, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, everything felt weird. Like light. My brain was all hazy and I had a goofy smile on my lips.

"Look who's up." I looked over to the person's voice and saw Travis.

"You look pretty." I giggled. He looked at me like as if I were crazy.

"Why are you staring at like I'm crazy? Am I crazy? Am I going crazy?" I asked, grabbing the sides of my head.

"Calm down. No you're not crazy." He assured me. He looked so handsome.

"Your handsome." I said.

"Well, your beautiful." He said.

"That's not what the kids at school think." I whispered.

"Well, I think you beautiful. And perfect. I think you perfectly beautiful." He clarified.

"I like you." I told him seriously.

"Well, I like you too."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes lighting up like a kid on the fourth of July.

"Yes." He laughed.

"I think the world is going to be over run." I said.

"Over run by what?" He asked, looking at me with an amused expression.

"Unicorns." I whispered.

"The fuck you looking at?" I asked him, rudely.

"Nothing." He said, unsure.

"I think my parents are secret aliens, but don't tell them that." I whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked in. She was dressed in purple scrubs with white shoes.

"Time for your shot." She said, kindly.

"What shot?" I asked, smiling as if I were on Sky-high.

"A shot to help you with the pain and make you go to sleep." She answered.

"But I don't want to go night-night." I pouted.

"It'll take you to a magical land of unicorns." She said, laughing.

"Ohh, gimme now, gimme now." I cheered.

She put it in my arm and then left, walking out the door.

"I wonder who invented the first curse word." I said, sleepily, an hour later.

"So do I. I need to send them a thank you note." Travis laughed.

I turned on my side, facing him. My eyes felt heavy and it was getting harder to see him with the blur of sleep in my eyes.

I grabbed his warm, soft hand, watching as he intertwined our hands.

"Goodnight, lily." He whispered.

"Goodnight Travis." I mumbled, falling asleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Think Travis is finally going to start talking to Lilian? Review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I know some of your might be angry that I haven't up dated for a while, but I've been having major writer's block. And, if any of you want to give me a hand in pushing this story forward, please don't hesitat to PM me. **

**In lighter news, I have updated a new story. Check out my other stories, Lost, found and Saved, Saving Me, The Past Can Lead To A brighter Future and The Hunted...The Race For Love.**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I have no excuse for not updating for a while, a _long _while. But, I'm back and ready to start writing for this story again. Although I can't promise I'll update everyday, I will be updating. For now, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

About a week after the incident with the horse, I was released. Honestly, I was pretty sure I was going to explode if I had to eat another portion of hospital food. Served by vampires or humans, that food is just disgusting and revolting.

The taste never even improves, it just seems to get worse every time you eat it. Shuddering at the thought of that, I walked into the kitchen, and found Zenya sitting on a stool, head ducked, a cup of blood in front of her. Well that's not weird at all.

She stood up to her full height when I entered, her fangs gleaming in the kitchen light. Okay, she has got to get a new hobby.

"I want you to stay away from Travis, servant." She growled, looking at me with a cold glare.

"And why would I do that? Were just starting to have fun." I said with a smirk. I could see the effect it had on her, she was shaking with anger.

"If you don't stay away from him, bitch, I will personally see to it that you die a horrible, prolonged death." She growled lowly.

"Yeah, okay. And when pigs fly, we'll talk." I turned around and walked out of the kitchen, hearing her mutter,

"You've made your choice. We'll see whose sorry later."

She gave me the creeps sometimes. I walked into the living room, and found my parents sitting with the King and Queen. Mom looked sad, her blue eyes filled with tears as she stared at me.

Dad, as usual, looked indifferent, sitting stiff in his chair, though I could tell, that by his eyes, he was sad.

"Honey, we need to talk." Mom whispered, her voice laced with sadness.

I slowly made my way toward them, completely confused. Did someone die? Cause as far as I knew, my parents' family hated each other. Why, I don't know but I never really cared to ask.

"What's up?" I asked, sinking into the couch next to mom.

"Honey, over the past few months, we've made enough money to pay our debt." She started slowly.

"What debt?" What the hell is going on?

"Well, after the incident when you were thirteen, well, the hospital bill practically ran us out of our money but we only managed to pay half of it. Over the years, we've been avoiding it, but when we got the call saying that if we didn't pay within a year, things would happen. So, we were invited to the Palace to earn enough money to repay the debt. And now, that's if fully repaid, we can move back home." She explained.

"What the fuck?! So what, you expect me move back with you?" I practically shout, seething with anger.

"Well yes, that's how it naturally works." Dad said, giving me a weird look.

"Well, I'm not going back. I'm a full vampire, I don't have to do shit!" I yelled, standing up. I glared down at my parents, hoping my glare could zap them into oblivion.

"Well, we haven't signed the release forms yet. We aren't sure your ready to venture out into the world by yourself yet." Dad explained calmly.

Damn those forms. The forms were like emancipation papers. They signed it after the child is a full vampire, cutting off all parental authorities. Thus, they are no longer their child's guardian. But unlike most parents who sign them after their kid is fully transformed, my parents couldn't let go of me. I sometimes wonder if they have a conspiracy to keep me their child for the rest of my life.

"Dad, I've fought against rogue vampires, died, saved my friend before she died, stood up to Zenya, gone through so much shit and yet you still don't trust me? Fuck that!" I hollered, fuming.

"Lilian Jada Riley! You will respect me with authority. I am your father, and you'll do as I say." He said sharply.

"No."

Suddenly, I was looking to the side, my cheek stinging. He slapped me. My dad actually slapped me. I turned my head, eyes wide with shock. He stared at me, anger in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be filled with some shock but he as too angry to notice it.

"You used to trust me. Until that damn accident."

I turned around and walked outside. That was low, even my standards, but he needed to be put in check. He needed to understand that I wasn't going to do something reckless every time I'm bored. Guaranteed I do that a lot. I sighed and walked toward tree that had a rope and swing connected to it. I sat down on it, and began to softly swing myself.

Was I being selfish?

_No, you aren't. _Danielle's voice rang in my head.

_Long time no hear, huh? _I asked, chuckling lightly.

Suddenly, she materialized in front of me. Her golden hair was blown around from the light breeze, her eyes twinkling with knowledge. She wore a knee-length white dress with golden leggings, and white ballet flats. She looked like a true angel sent by the gods to guide people.

_What am I supposed to do? _I thought.

"That's up to you. I only help you. Not tell you things. But, your parents only want to help you. They don't want to make your life any harder than it already is. You shouldn't be so hard on then." She explained.

"Danielle, how did you die?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes went from twinkly to sad. I could see the tears in her eyes and immediately regretted asking the question.

"You remember when Layla and Julie told you that Zenya had, or was suspected of, killing six girls because she wanted to become Queen?" She asked.

I nodded, remembering the vague memory.

"Well, it's all true. I was her last victim. See, Travis, the Prince, has been a full vampire for the last hundred years. He stopped aging when he was twenty. I was sixteen when I found out I was engaged to him. It was made before I was born. I was angry at first, but over the time I spent with him, I grew to love him. On the night he confessed his love to me, we had made love together after that, I was outside on the balcony when I heard movement behind me. I turned around and found Zenya behind me. She had smiled, said, "I deserve to be with the Prince." then she shoved me off the balcony. I don't know how many feet I fell but when I landed, my spine had snapped. My body was in agonizing pain. I wanted it to end. I was still alive, which Zenya didn't like. I had begged her to kill me, so that the pain would go away. She shook her head, and told me she'd drag it out painfully. And she did. She broke all of my fingers, snapped my arms and legs, cut into my body. By the time she was finished, I was sure no one would recognize me except for my scent. Then, she cracked my neck. And I died. I met the others in the afterlife, all of whom were Zenya's victim. Mary, the first one, died around 1921, when she was seventeen. She was burned to death. Faith, the second one, died during world war two,when she was fourteen. after being ripped apart. Cary, the third one, died around the 1960s. She was the youngest. She was only six. She had her wrists and throat slit. Kathleen, the fourth victim, was fifteen, and died around 1971. She was raped by twelve vampires who kept her locked in a basement for two weeks. They drank her dry. Tina was the fifth died around 1985. She was hung with her arms and legs chopped off. Zenya ordered the kill on all of us, but she only killed Faith, Cary and me. She's a cold-blooded killer. And I have no doubt that your next."

I looked at her, shocked. They had all died in such brutal deaths. None of them got to really live.

"What do you me I'm next?" I asked her, confused and honestly, kind of scared.

"She believes you're in the way of her achieving what she wants most. To be queen. She sees the way you and Travis act around each other. She knows that if he confesses his love to you, he might call off their wedding. And if she believes that, then nothing will stop her. She will come after you, and she will hunt you down. You'll die, just like the rest us." She explained.

For the first time, after hearing her story and what might happen, I felt scared of Zenya.

* * *

**It's not the best chapter but I really hope you like it. **

**P.S. I wonder what Zenya has in store for Lilian. Review and find out soon. :D**


End file.
